Harry Potter: A Dark Order
by CoreEarth-Stormer
Summary: This is an idea that came about from a discussion it is unbeta'ed it is mostly stream of consciousness writing. Ruthless dumbledore tries to remove outside influences from harry's life after the fiasco at the department of mysteries. Chapter 1 Finished
1. An Old Friend

_Authors note: This came about from a discussion on For those of you who are expecting a chapter of beyond the pale I apologize it has been in beta longer than expected and should be coming back to me in the next week or two. More about this fic and why it is posted now and why it is incomplete. It is being posted here now because tomorrow i have to send my notebook back to HP to have the motherboard replaced there have been a rash of issues from wireless card failure to USB port failure. I will be without a machine for two weeks on the outside. I have decided that i will work on this from time to time while i am at work._

_This fic has a lack of a beta reader at this time and is likely to remain without. As such suggestions are welcome complaints about spelling and what not will likely go ignored as this is the rough draft i just happen to be letting people read it as i go._

_Also I own nothing save the original character i will introduce JKR owns all and i am glad she lets us in her sand box._

_**Harry Potter: A Dark Order**_

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was an unhappy man to say the least. As he surveyed the damage done to his office he frowned 'That boy is becoming far to headstrong for my plans it is time to bring him to heel' "Phineas Could you go to your portrait at grimmauld place and tell the order members there to come to school. I fear it is no longer safe there."

There was sharp knock on the door to his office "Come in" He called out "Ahh young Nymphadora, Remus and Alastor how can i be of service this evening." he asked putting on his best grandfatherly smile.

"Well Albus" Moody began "it's about Potter. We" he motioned the other two "believe Potte should see a mind healer before he cracks. The lad has seen and experienced things not even the senior aurors have had to live through."

Albus, stood stock still of all the things he had thought they would want to talk about this was not it 'I had better divert their thinking elsewhere if Harry goes to see a mind healer then its all over the blocks will be removed and he will have way too much power.' "I am afraid that just will not be possible. It will not be safe for Harry to move about this summer at all."

Fawkes let out a cry that sounded rather angry and vanished in a flash of fire and Lupin took up the discussion "Then at least let us pass messages between him and his friends it will make the world of difference having someone to talk to. If he left to himself it could very well eat him alive."

Dumbledore smiled at this 'different track than I expected he would take, perhaps I should throw him a bone' "I will consider your idea Remus. Is there something you want to add Nymphadora."

'If tonks was not livid before she sure as hell was now' remus thought to himself

"Well Sir, I am here to tell you by order of the head of the DMLE that myself, aurors Shacklebolt, Moody, and Hestia Jones are detailed to watch Harry Potter this summer which means you cannot keep him in his home or away from his friends and by extension an auror mind healer and if you try to stop this I will have arrested for interfering in ministry business and as the Chief Warlock of the wizengamot you know you don't have a leg to stand on." Moody and Lupin looked gob smacked "By the way this is my resignation from your order of the phoenix and a request it is time to prepare him as Sirius's death has proven we don't know how long we have."

"I see Ms. Tonks, I guess with Harry so well guarded we can use the order member to actually accomplish something against Tom Riddle and his death eaters" the order will not do anything unless i allow it, but the loss of Tonks is regrettable but alas she is young she will learn that my actions are for the greater good and while the loss of young Harry will be tragic our world will be stronger for it' he mused to himself.

The three said their good byes and left the headmasters' office Albus sighed a cast Privacy wards not noticing the pair of yellow eyes nor the painting of Phineas watching from the corner of his office. The old sorcerer went to his fire place and through some black powder in "Haroun al-Mensir" He called out.

There was a few moments of tense silence as the old man waited with an almost supernatural calm

.

"Well now this is a surprise" said the wizened old Arab said "What would the greatest of light wizards want with an old assassin like me?" He spoke the words light wizard with scarcely veiled contempt.

"Haroun ,I would like to hire 10 of your best. No questions asked!" Dumbledore stated evenly " I need some people removed from the big picture and hidden elsewhere, and then I need a few people eliminated entirely."

Haroun was a little shocked 'this is not the same man i dealt with back in the great war' "how many and who" ' What would cause the greatest light wizard to act thus' the old assassin wondered.

"The ones to be removed from the picture are five school aged children. Ginevra Weasely, Ronald Weasely, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger. The persons to be eliminated are "Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody."

Haroun's eyes grow big 'This definitely is not the man i knew' "Albus, Moody alone 150,000 galleons and even then there is no guarantee. Lupin and Tonks will be 25,000 a piece and the 5 children 100,000 each." He stated evenly .

"If I may ask Haroun why so much for the children?" the old man asked in exasperation.

"My Two nieces attend your school" Haroun lied glibly to the aging sorcerer "They keep me informed. The five you want me to kidnap are very close to Harry Potter and there will be fallout from this" the assassin stopped for a moment as if gathering his thoughts "I think I understand now what you are trying to accomplish my old friend and I can say that it is a dangerous road you now tread. If the boy finds out about this are you prepared to deal with the backlash?"

Albus frowned 'i didn't know he had nieces or any family at all attending the school' " 700,000 Galleons will be deposited in your account, when can you have men in place"

Haroun looked thoughtful for a moment "Two weeks time".

"Excellent" the headmaster exclaimed "I look forward to seeing the fruits of your success" 'and i can keep my hands clean' he thought as he entered his personal chambers.

Phineas and Winky shared a look before Phineas walked from his frame and Winky popped to the only person she knew who could help. Haroun sat back for a moment before calling out "Padma ?Parvati? Could you come here i need to talk to you about something !"

The twin girls, His grandchildren walked in " Yes Grandpa?" They spoke in unison

Haroun chuckled to himself "Girls I have a couple of questions that i would like to ask you do you have time?"

Padma looked nervous "What kind of questions"

Haroun looked troubled fro a moment as normally his grandchildren would tell him anything he wanted to know 'this is not a good sign' he mused 'then again it just might be' "A client has asked me to neutralize what they deem to be bad influences on one of your classmates and i believe because of this there will be fallout." Haroun marveled at how composed the twins were "I am certain you both know who the individual i am speaking of"

Pavarti whipped out her wand "Petri..." Was all she got out before her aged grandfather silenced her wordlessly and wandlessly when he felt a wand prodding th back of his neck and Padma ground out "You had better not have taken that contract"

"Oh, and why is that dear" he spoke lightly a smile gracing his lips He was amazed 'how did she get the drop on me no one in had gotten the drop on me in almost a century. Not Grindelwald nor Voldemort

"Because if you harm Harry in any way you are no better than that half blood tyrant who calls himself a dark lord" Pavarti said having wordlessly canceling the silencing jinx. 'This day gets more interesting by the second' the old man thought 'I cannot recall ever being described in such an insulting way.'

"Why are you so loyal to one who is not your blood, Child" Haroun wondered aloud.

"Thats simple grandfather Harry Potter is a member of my house. And he has stood against you-know-who five times. The ministry has proclaimed him a liar or crazy. If he is crazy i am Kali incarnate"Pavarti snorted out "Besides he taught us to defend ourselves when the ministry would not allow Professor Dumbledore to hire a decent teacher. Because of his conviction he had to carve into the back of his hand 'i must not tell lies' no one defended him and they were wrong. SO because of that we will defy even you Grandfather to do what is right."

Haroun sat stunned by the words of his beloved granddaughters "You're telling me that a 15 year old boy stood against the one man that my most senior assassins fear and has won four times not counting the his first encounter as a babe?"

"Yes" the twins said in unison. "If anyone has a chance it is Harry Potter and if you are neutralizing outside influences around him it will only serve to kill him faster than the dark lord can." Pavarti paused before coming to a terrible conclusion "It's the Dark lord he wants harry weakened so he can kill him."

'This day keeps getting better' Haroun though as he chuckled " No dear girl Voldemort and i have an old agreement if he does not approach me i will not become involved in the war. This is someone who is solidly within the side of light. Someone of great power and even greater respect."

The twins thought for a moment before Padma whimpered "He is supposed to stand against the darkness. Why would he do such a thing.?"

'Damn how am i supposed to explain to them that not everything is black and white there is a layer of grey in between' he sighed "My darling Grand daughters Make no mistake that Albus Dumbledore stand against the darkness in all its forms. However do not forget that he is also a man who makes mistakes and i believe that this is one of those times where he is making a huge mistake."Haroun paused examining his two most cherished grand children "He wants me to kill Remus Lupin, and several Aurors the infamous Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks. He also wants me to kidnap Ron and Ginny Weasely, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and your roommate Hermione Granger". He stopped speaking still looking at his girls watched them go from shocked silence to tears in the blink of an eye.

The Twins stared at their aged grand parent in shock and silence reigned supreme for a few scant moments of time.

Parvati was the first to break the silence "Please do not do this. Whatever the headmaster has planned harry will be the one who suffers, Remus Lupin is the last link to his parents. If anything happens to him I shudder to think what would happen. The word around school was that just before the end of school Harry and the kids you mentioned Fought 12 Death eaters at the ministry until The headmaster and others arrived to help. It was said that Sirius black was there and died duelling Bellatrix LeStrange and that Harry saw it all."

Haroun sighed thoughtfully "He must be a very special young man if you are both willing to speak so highly of him. Parvati do you fancy the boy?" he eyed her closely.

"No Grandfather !" She said emphatically. "That particular ship sailed over a year ago at the fourth year Yule Ball. He was a prat."

Padma chimed in "Yeah, much to our dismay he looked like a love sick puppy watching Cho Chang."

The old mans' eyebrow raised "We, Padma? Do you fancy young Mr. Potter?" 'Now i might be getting somewhere.' he thought to himself.

A blush slowly crept it's way into Padma Patils' cheeks not that most people would know it by looking "Well if you had seen him in the DA last year Grandfather i am sure you would understand why i find him appealing. Trust me when I say this if you kill Remus Lupin, Harry Potter will find out. If not from us he is smart enough to reason it out." Padma stopped speaking "If any harm comes to his friends he will make Voldemort look like a rank amateur. There is a rumor from third year that he cast a corporeal patronus that drove off over 100 dementors. Arithmantically speaking Harry Potter is probably the most powerful wizard on the face of the planet right now th only reason Voldemort is a threat is that he is untrained."

"I see that this will be more complex than it originally appeared." Haroun surmised. "Would you really seek to harm me for the sake of this boy? Is he worth dying for?" he said in a low, cold voice as he silently cast a protego shield.

"Reducto" was all padma said and the spell leapt from her wand impacting and taking down the older man's shield but losing all potency before actually striking him Padma was poised to stun her grand father. When he spoke.

"You Are a fiery one my granddaughter much like your grandmother in that respect. If I told her what was planned she would most likely kill me herself as she was good friends with Gerald and Christine Evans. A frown crossed Padma's face as seeing this he said "they were Harry's maternal grandparents. I knew James and Lily but only in passing. Several times Voldemort tried to outsource killing them to me in the first war because none of his death eaters were competent."

"Then why would you take this Job Grandfather" The twins said in unison.

"Well there is the challenge of trying to take Alastor Moody, and well the money is a nice a bonus" the old man said smiling at his twin granddaughters

The girls shook their head and Padma spoke in a low voice "Grandfather, I know that traditionally speaking we should be seen and not heard and that our opinions should carry no weight in your decision. But know this if you do this it will destroy him and I swear on my life and my magic that any hurt that comes from this I will visit upon you by several orders of magnitude." Parvati was aghast never had she ever thought to speak to her grand father or any member her family in such a tone. She began to back away her eyes wide with fright at what she thought was going to happen next.

Haroun al-mensir prided himself on never showing surprised but in the space of twenty minutes. However this was one of the times his mask of impassiveness failed and his reaction was quite evident. quickly it changed to anger and he stood his hand raised to strike his grand daughter for her indiscretion. When another voice spoke with great anger.

"Impactus" the incantation came with such speed and force that Haroun had no time to twist out of the way as he thought 'Damn i wonder how long she was listening' as he flew back into the wall. then the voice continued " Girls could you please leave us your Grandfather and i need to have a word."

the girls nodded and left the room silently

The old man groaned " Did you have to do that in front of them?"

"Yes" she replied "If you had not raised your hand in anger. I would not have put you on your ass old man"

"I am supposed to just let her disrespect our traditions and me in my own home?" Haroun asked an expression of disbelief etched into his face "Karma, you cannot be serious. we have been married almost 100 years since we left..."

"Since we left India in 1898, I know" she looked at her husband "I love you old man, Kali only knows why. However you have forgotten that we are no longer in India and those customs are outdated and if you think for a minute i am going to let you abuse your grand daughter for answering your question honestly you have another thing coming."

Haroun knew when he was beat so he held his hands up in the universal sign of submission.

Karma laughed "You are as wise as they say. Now what are we going to do about this. Gerald and Christine took us in when our home was destroyed in the great war. To act against their heir would be disgraceful."

"I had not thought of that." He groaned berating himself for old age.

"No, No you did not" She said with a smile "What would you ever do without me?"

"I pray to Shiva and Kali that i never find out" Haroun admitted to himself." as for the contract since i already took the contract i can not back out"

"I know you cannot back out but i believe you can change the parameters just a little to make it appear that you completed the job" Karma said firmly."start by writing to Alastor its been years since the two of you talked anyways he will more than likely be suspicious but that is to be expected he does know you."

again he put his hands up "yes dear!." He sat back at his desk and pulled a piece of parchment out and began to write.

--

Winky popped down to the kitchen. "Dobby where you be?"

Dobby appeared "I is here Winky, what can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby be needing to warn, Harry Potter sir, him in danger form bad headmaster." Winky said as she started slamming her head into the floor.

Dobby's hand snaked ot and grabbed winky preventing her from damaging herself any further "Can Winky show Dobby what she has seen?"

Winky nodded and touched her forehead to Dobby's and they both relived the moments in the office. When they came out Dobby's Expression was grim.

"Dumblydore is such a good master why would him do this to Harry Potter sir." Dobby wailed.

Winky sat quietly "I don't know Dobby."

"What should we do now we cannot allow this to happen. If it comes to pass it would hurt Harry potter sir more than anything in the world." Dobby said emphatically "I must go and protect him."  
as Dobby was about to pop he felt a presence rest its hand and he looked up and saw the ethereal bodies of the Grey Lady, The Bloody Baron,Sir Nicholas, and the Fat Friar it was the lady who spoke

"young elf you are aware of the of the penalty for betrayal against the master?" She said in a whisper. Dobby nodded his head "Yet you still go against the headmaster?" Again Dobby nodded "Then it is fortunate that the elves are bonded to the school and not the headmaster." The Ghosts looked to one another and the Baron Spoke his voice like nails on blackboard.

"We must summon her, the need is indeed great. Young master Potter could ask this of her in our stead with greater ease as only he and Riddle remain as heirs. the ghost formed a circle intoning an incantation lost to the dark recesses of time the walls began shimmering and a force began to coalesce as it drew form th elves gasped and bowed low. for the first time since the founding an avatar of the school walked the hallowed halls of the school.

"Why have you woken me?" a feminine voice queried them.

The ghosts answered as one "the fate of an heir hangs in the balance. one is shrouded in darkness and the other is in grave danger. The headmaster has lost his focus he treats the young boy as a pawn as if life were a mere chess game."

The avatar looked "That surely is not the case, I can feel the goodness in him, though it is muted by the loss of friends through age, He has not yet fallen so low that he is irredeemable. Has he?"

Nicholas spoke "Ask Winky daughter of Dotty and Smeeth."

Winky stood before the avatar cowering in fear "Fear not little one I mean you no harm, you have lived in my halls for several years now and i have let none harm you."

Yes mistress" Winky said soflty

"Show me what you have seen young one, Open your mind to me." the avatar asked. Winky nodded and touched her forehead to the avatars. The scene assaulted the avatar she heard and saw what her chosen head had just sanctioned. But she also remembered Haroun from his school days yes he did fall into the family trade but he was an honorable man. surely once he found the details out from his twin granddaughters he would act appropriately. "I see he believes that for the greater good of society Harry must fall with the dark lord. He does not know that Harry Potter is the culmination of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff lines. this situation must be monitored"

The grey lady spoke pointing to Dobby "This elf has a request Mistress"

she looked on the elf and could tell what he was about to ask "Make your request young elf." she stated with a smile.

Dobby looked stricken for a moment then he drew himself "Lady Hogwarts I request that my bond with castle be transferred to the Heir of Griffindor and Hufflepuff. though he does not know it he and his friends need protection and though i am but one elf. he freed me and i owe him a debt.

"Dobby son of Tobby and Marise I grant your wish hence forth those of your line will tied to the fate of Gryffindor and its line. So mote it be." Lady Hogwarts spoke in a crisp tone "I must ask you all to take a step back there is something i must do now as this situation bears close watching and i must take steps to make sure that this year the students have a decent defense instructor. again the power began to poor in toward the avatar the stairs stopped moving the wards wavered as the door to the room of requirement appeared and Lady Hogwarts searched her memories of all the students and faculty members over the course of a thousand years she took the color of Bellatrix blacks hair, Lily Evans green eyes, the humor of Nymphadora tonks, the drive of Hermione granger, and the stature of Minerva Mcgonagal  
and temepered it with the beauty of Rowena ravenclaw. as the door to the room of requirement opened a very beautiful lady who appeared to be in her mid thirties walked out. and the avatar looked exhausted but as a last effort she cloaked her daughter and sent a ghost to tell her to go to apparate to the ward line and walk in..

Phineas Nigellus was not a happy painting , often he thought Dumbledore was to soft with the kids. But now he thought the man had finally fell off his cracker he had ordered the death of a family member even if that old hag had cast Andromeda out she was still family. Hopefully Sirius had the foresight to make Potter his heir, else his house would see its end very soon. as he came into his picture in auror headquarters he looked around and wandered from painting to painting until he was in his great grand nieces office. what he saw when he got there would have moved his heart ... if he still had one. "Miss Tonks." He said quietly as tonks was crying her eyes out when she did not respond he cleared his voice and said "Nymphadora Tonks, Daughter of Andromeda Tonks-Black Pull yourself together."

Tonks stiffened as she heard her given name and then saw who it was. "What do you want old man?"

"that will be enough of your cheek young lady i may be a painting but i am also your elder and presumably wiser great uncle." he said with a smile 'at least she is not crying anymore' "Miss tonks I have found tonight that you and several others are in great danger from a mad man. Apparently he has taken out a contract on your, Mr. lupin and Alistor's lives and has arranged for the kidnapping of several people close to Mr. Potter." Phineas stopped and looked at his great grand niece "Nymphadora you need to go into hiding for a little while, Tell noone other than Remus and Moody and warn the youngest Weasleys, the Longbottom boy and the Lovegood girl to be more vigilant there is a new player at the table and want to exert pressure on young Mr. Potter but i do not believe he knows what he is getting himself into."

"Does Dumbledore have an idea who it is." Phineas shook his head. "who is the hitter supposed to be."

"He assumes it is and old associate of Grindlewald. The hitter is supposed to be Haroun al-mensir, a man who is a family friend actually." Phineas admitted with aplomb. " Albus spoke with Al-mensir tonight to validate the rumor before he sent me to you" 'Please believe me young one , please your life depends on it' he thought to himself

"Ok Phineas,where should i go." tonks asked

Phineas thought for a moment. "Go to Gringotts ask to see Ragnot and when the goblins give you grief and they will trust me tell them the son of nigellius rests Cornwall."

Nymphadora stopped at that "You didn't have any sons"

"that you or anyone else knows of. Trust me the body of my stillborn child lies at rest in Cornwall go now Nymphodora time is short." the aged painting urged.

"Ok old man but we will talk later." Tonks said as she strode out to Gringotts

--  
Mad eye sat at his house eating breakfast watching an owl approach as it lit upon his window sill he caught a glimpse of the sigil on the letter, It was a sigil he had not seen in almost 4 decades and it still steamed him, While Haroun was not a dark wizard he was borderline and he was an assassin. he was also a friend . a friend he missed very much. he took the letter and five minutes later he took his first shot of fire whiskey in almost 40 years.

--  
Remus lupin watched #4 Privet Drive from under his invisibility cloak he watched as the last member of his pack wandered around like a zombie. Harry appeared to be grieving, Yet Remus felt guilty about not being there for him. He had to watch as grief began to consume his cub. He would have to do something soon.

Hermione was worried, Harry had such a hard year, the blood quill, the loss of his broom, the loss of his godfather being possessed by Voldemort. He was so angry at the world and now he was not talking to any of them it was like he was shutting them all out. In addition to this she was worried about Ron, those brain things really did a number on him he could not sleep more than an hour without having a brain induced nightmare. Her own brush with death made her realize exactly what the cost of being Harry's friend was. Ginny, luna and Neville were no worse for wear though. They spent one night in the hospital wing and then were discharged. Harry did not even come to the Hospital wing he just disappeared. Between voldemarts possession, Sirius's death and what ever Dumbledore's office made him run from everyone who loved him. Hermione was worried immensely. So she grabbed a parchment Dear Ginny,...

Ron tossed and turned in his sleep and then sat bolt upright breathing heavily all he could see was his best mate writhing under the possession of Voldemort dying before his eyes and there was naught he could do. He lay back down and could not get back to sleep. So he sat down and wrote an apology to Harry for ever being jealous of his fame. he had seen first hand what the cost of Harry's fame was. the loss of everyone who could love him. Never again would his best mate face Voldemort alone.

Ginny had spent days listening to her mother go on an on about how a proper lady wold act and that Ginny was not acting like proper lady. Finally Ginny spoke "What did you want me to do mother? We no support in the school! Did you want us to let Harry go alone to die?" All her brothers looked shocked to here little gin-gin speak out against their mother. Molly had fallen into a chair weeping her head in her hands. After that whenever she did anything remotely parental it was a hug and kiss on the forehead. It was also during this time that Ginny realized she was not compatible with Harry on an emotional level. she was not prepared to deal with the cart of luggage that passed for his emotional scarring, as a girl friend she could not be there for him the way he needed. but she could be the little sister he might need in the future.

Neville Longbottom had returned to his grandmothers estate expecting for all hell to break loose, He was of course pleasantly surprised when he was met by his great uncle Algernon Croaker and his grandmother who sat him down to 'discuss' his trip to the department of mysteries. Really it was a chance for them to tell him how proud they were of him. Something they had never done before. it made Neville feel good inside he finally lived up to their expectations. at the same time he remembered, her, Bellatrix lestrange. Hate blossomed in the pit of his stomach and began to rise like bile overcoming the majority of his body. Finally he thought of Harry who had lost yet another piece of his family. How over the last days of school noone had seen him save Luna and their discussion was concise to the point or so she said.

Luna lovegood was a bit unattached from reality if you asked some people to others she was stark raving mad. But Harry Potter had treated her with respect and kindness and that was worth more than all the galleons in the world as far as she was concerned. members of her own house took her stuff and though she did not let on it did hurt her and her heart soared when harry asked if she wanted his help. Like an older brother. Sh then considered the events of the last year and extrapolated out the possible events of the year to come and she shuddered the war was much closer and there were more sides than what were evident at first glance. She needed to help Harry but not as a love interest there was someone coming from her own house who would fulfill that need. No Harry would need family and he would have to learn that there was family you were born with and then there was family you gathered as you lived. Hopefully they could get through to him.

--  
Harry was in hell, his actions had lead to the death of Sirius and there was no way he could get around that. It dominated his dreams along with the possession by Voldemort and his own use of an unforgivable against Bellatrix. as a result he was looking more and more gaunt and haunted. Even the Dursley's noticed. Petunia actually piled his plate with extra portions, Dudley was watching his cousin he knew something had happened and it was not good. Vernon had even layed off on him with the verbal abuse. not that it helped, Harry was slowly losing his will to live something had to give and soon it would; not that Harry knew what was going on in the world.

tonks walked into Gringotts and walkd to the first open teller "Master Shredthorn Could i please speak with Master Ragnot please it is a matter of some urgency regarding the black..."

The old goblin looked at her and the grinned a toothy grin and said "Miss tonks perhaps i misheard you because if what i heard was true you must have taken leave of your limited apelike senses in order to think you can see the head of this branch of Gringotts just because you want to. Regardless of whatever plight the black family might be in, it would not be your concern you are not a black your branch was disowned."

'Wow' tonks thought to herself 'old Phineas was not kidding when he said they wold grief me' "The son of nigellius rests in Cornwall" she said in a very low voice

Shredthorn paled a bit looked around "Are you certain?"

"The body of his stillborn child lies at rest in Cornwall" Tonks said confidently.

"then you must come with me, Ragnot the old must be made aware" he said simply as he showed her to a door that lead to long hallway full of busts of previous goblin leaders of the bank. they eventually came to a gold inlaid door which had two of the meanest looking goblin warriors honing their axes, the noise mad tonks cringe. the door opened to an oval room with a large crescent moon shaped desk the carpet in the room was a plush red carpet there were weapon and the heads of beasts adorning the wall. tonks looked around. Shredthorn offered her a chair and once she was ensconced in it he hande her tea and some biscuits.

Ragnot looked at her before starting "Miss Tonks do you know why you are here?"

"Honestly sir" she said and when he nodded "I assumed it has something to do with the hit that was put out on Me, Lupin and Moody!"

Ragnot though for a moment "Well that does certainly figure into this. You have been sent here for th reading of the last will and testament of Phineas Nigellus  
_  
I Phineas Nigellus being of sound body and mind leave to Nymphadora Tonks-Black My personal Vault 1234 and grant her subordinate access to the Black family vault and set her a stippend of 750 galleons per month. I also leave her Black island in the Caribbean, the Ludlow house in Singapore, and Black tower on the coast of Scotland . I also eave her the title of Baroness Nigellus-black I do this posthumously this the third of July 1996.__  
__  
Signed __  
__  
Phineas Nigellus __  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry__  
Deceased.__  
__  
_Tonks sat gaping like a fish out of water. when Ragnot spoke "We have been waiting over 100 years to execute that will many in the Black family have tried to force its execution but for naught. Only when Phineas decided there was an heir worthy to his considerable fortune. you are now a wealthy young woman and with the rumors that are circulating that a known associate of Grindlewald ordering a hit on you and endangering those close to the Black heir ..."

Tonks heard black heir "Excuse me Master Ragnot but who is the black heir.?"

Ragnot smiled.

--  
Padma and Parvati sat in their room one reading teen witch the other doing her Arithmancy homework both looked up when their bedroom door opened and their grandmother walked in. "Parvati could you please leave for a fe moments so i can speak with Padma for a moment" the older woman spoke her tone though suggested it was not a request.

Pavarti looked at her sister and mumbled "Nice knowing you sis." and fled from the room.

Padma sat quietly her mind reeling from the fact that she had cast a spell at and openly defied the patriarch of her family, of course she was going to be punished her grand mother was going to soften the blow a bit but she was sure the punishment was going to be severe. Karma, watching her grandchild as she sat down was concerned she detected more than a hint of fear coming from Padma. She knew that Haroun was outside listening in.

"Padma, we have some things to discuss. Namely the level of disrespect you have shown for your grandfather tonight. you realized there will be a punishment for that." her eyes widened as she saw Padma flinch. Her Heart broke a little. until she felt a notice me not charm go up by the door and she saw Haroun enter out of the corner of her eyes.

Haroun had been listening, true he could exact punishment as her patriarch but they were no longer in india so most of the punishments seemed to be inappropriate. He had sent Karma in to soften the blow thinking padma would break down crying when she walked in. She had not though, but the look of fear in her eyes made him feel uncomfortable. Silently he cursed himself for ever allowing her to read any books on family culture from India. Then Karma mentioned punishment and Padma flinched away from her. Haroun was assassin and his life was rich with tradition any tradition that would punish a child for being young was not a tradition he would support. He had seen to many children harmed and would not kill nor allow harm to come to a child. he made up his mind and cast a low level notice-me-not charm and disillusioned himself and entered the girls room. he walked to his granddaughter and dropped the charm padma screeched and flung herself back but not fast enough as the old man caught her and pulled her into a gentle hug as she broke down "I dont want to be stoned, please don't whip me just let me go, let me go let me go." padma cried

finally her grand father found his voice."Dear girl, i am many things an assassin, the right hand of the destroyer himself, but my oath to shiva prevents me from ever harming a child, as such i will never punish you with physical harm, I apologize earlier tonight i forgot you were still a child and almost hit you." the old man looked Chagrined as he held his grandchild sobbing for a time

"However there is a matter we must discuss my oath states i may do no harm to child it also says i can not stand by and watch harm be done to a child and it sounds like your headmaster has lost touch with reality and is willing to sacrifice one young man to the strongest dark wizard since old Slytherin himself. Even though Voldemort and i have wary respect for one another we fought a battle when he tried to recruit the Temple of Shiva. he killed most of the templars,acolytes and elders and was just starting on the youth when i arrived. I have never seen destruction on that level before. we dueled for the better part of an hour before we tried our end games to no avail we we were to evenly matched at the time. Now i feel he has finally surpassed me. It is time for me to leave my knowledge to another. In a way you have made my choice easier."

Padma looked confused for a moment then it dawned on her "Harry?" Haroun nodded

"What I need is for you to write a letter to him and his friends their lives are in danger and we have two weeks to move them and their families to a secure a location."

Padma nodded and reached for her parchment and quill


	2. Many meetings

Moody looked at the envelope as he took a shot of fire whiskey 'Why would Haroun choose now of all times to contact me. Well there is no help for it.' He thought as he tore the envelope open.

Alastor,

_I realize that this missive may come as a shock for you as the last time we talked we were on opposite sides of the law. I will keep this short. There is no good way to put this Albus Dumbledore has sanctioned hits on Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and you. He has also sanctioned the Kidnapping and probable deaths of Ronald and Ginny Weasely, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. I have it on good authority that this is a ploy to make sure Harry Potter has no close support._

Moody grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey, filled it and promptly slammed home another shot

_Now that you are done slamming the shot of Fire Whiskey I am sure the first question on your mind is how I know that there is a hit that's the easy part Albus asked me to take the hit. I accepted without thought until I spoke with my granddaughters and she clued me in on a couple of facts Most notably that should any harm come to young Mr. Potters friends and he could make Voldemort look like a muggle boy scout. Needless to say my granddaughter and I had words and there was some spell fire exchanged. I lost my temper and raised my hand to her _

Moody's eye widened a bit, He knew something of Shivan customs regarding the punishment of children should they disobey their elders.

_Unfortunately for me Karma was watching and Put me on my arse for my trouble then proceeded to remind me that you and I are friends. She also reminded me that Harry Potter was the grandson of Gerald and Christine Evans. They took us in during the Great War it would be inviting bad fortune to act against him. Karma convinced me since I took the contracts I can change the parameters._

_Alastor, I am an old man now. With the return of Lord Voldemort I can no longer ensure the safety of my family and I have no heir to train. During his last rise Voldemort tried to recruit the temple of Shiva and when he was refused he tore down the temple killing everyone save a few who were on errands for the master I was one of those. That day was a dark day as it meant I became the head of the order. My Granddaughter pointed out that Harry Potter has bested the dark lord several times and yet has no training. _

_You are probably wondering where all this is going. Rather than kill you three and kidnap children I am proposing that we stage all of it so that Albus thinks it has occurred but at the same time liberate young mister potter. Once you are all together between you and I, we can train a younger generation of magical troubleshooters. If you agree say Karma's for dinner and you can join us for a meal._

_Haroun_

Moody looked over the letter Haroun had never lied or used misdirection in the entire time he knew the man but, the man was an assassin and one of the best he looked at the parchment a third time activating his magical eye looking at the port key coordinates and let out a sigh of relief when he realized yes it was their house that he was going to.

With some trepidation he spoke the words and felt the familiar pull at his navel and was whisked away by the port key

As the Avatar apparated to the ward line and began walking in the wards began whispering to her giving her a name and modifying her consciousness with memories from countless years students and faculty that had come through the school over the years until only one voice was whispering to her 'Child of magic I am the last of the founders and have no heir to enter the castle. However I choose to name my heirs as none of my bloodline remain, I name Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and you Allegra Ravenclaw my heirs. I charge you to watch over the young heirs help them as you can.

Now I must leave what is left of this life unto you live well Allegra.'

As the words echoed in her mind another pulse emanated from the castle causing the charms in the great hall to flicker, the stairs which had moved for many a century all but stopped in their tracks as Lady Ravenclaw's last legacy came to fulfillment.

Up in the headmasters' office Dumbledore was at a loss the wards had acted up twice in the last hour he had sent Minerva and Filius to examine the ward stones as he would make his way down to see the hearthstone.

Minerva and Filius were approaching the grand foyer when they caught sight of the Avatar who appeared to be having a discussion with the Grey Lady; Filius looked at Minerva and said "I have never been able to get the Grey lady to speak to me ever."

Minerva responded "To the best of my knowledge no one ever has. Let us see who this stranger is."

Allegra was having a delightful discussion with the ghost of her "ancestor" when she noted the approach of two professors the castle most respected greatly. She turned toward them as they approached the Grey lady whispered in her ears their names and then turned and left "Professors, Flitwick and Mcgonnagal a pleasure to meet you I am Allegra Ravenclaw. I am here because I have heard there was some unpleasantness with the ministry this last year."

The two professors eyes grew large as they realized the magnitude of what could happen if this claimed could be proven and were a little intimidated by having an heir in the castle Mcgonnagal recovered first "Lady Ravenclaw how we may assist you?" She spoke humbly.

"Professors We need to call meetings of the staff, the board of governors, and with the department of education within the ministry it has come to my ears that this last year there were inconsistencies in education most notably A substandard Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, assault on a teacher namely yourself and Rubeus Hagrid, and multiple instances of abuse against students in the form of a writing lines with a blood quill and multiple mind assaults against a student in a misguided attempt to teach him occlumency.

For centuries the Ravenclaw line has chosen not to interfere at the school however in light of last year. I Allegra Ravenclaw declare this school under suspension as per section III paragraph II subsection C of the Hogwarts Charter and a full staff review will occur in a fortnight by myself and delegation from the international confederation of wizards educational section. So mote it be."

The professors were very shocked but both said "it shall be as you say" though they both looked apprehensive until the young heir spoke again

"Neither of you have anything to fear the ghosts, paintings, and the castle itself speak very highly of you and your dedication to the students. I highly doubt that you will be released. Now if you could come with me to the headmasters' office we will have to alleviate his fear that he is fired and that this is just an inquest into the last years interference by the ministry.

A blinding flash cascaded over the castle and Albus Dumbledore felt himself relieved of wards of the castle and panic set in he touched the castle wall in an attempt to commune with the castle 'Hogwarts why has the control of the wards been stripped of me?' The castle seemed to take a long time to answer

'The heir of Ravenclaw has been summoned there is a reckoning to be had things have become unbalanced in the school order must be restored.'

Albus paled at the news and looked at Fawkes who had not been looking good lately "This can not end well my old friend."

Fawkes looked at him and squawked something to the tune of 'Well duh you moron'

_  
It was the third day of summer and Harry felt like he was an animal trapped in a cage raging against the bars. "The chat" the order had with the Dursley's did not help much at all as soon as he got into his room he was locked in having gone over to the window he found it had been nailed shut then he heard his Uncle Vernon "We are leaving for the summer. A pity I won't be here to beat the unnaturalness out of you. Better that you starve freak"

Remus Lupin sat across the street under an invisibility cloak he saw them bring Harry home and then he saw them pack up and leave. 'Leaving Harry home alone what on earth are they thinking' then he saw several owls alighted on his windowsill and Remus wondered why Harry did not open. So intently he did not hear Tonks apparate in and practically jumped out of his skin when she spoke. "Remus we have a problem."

In the house Harry was irritated he could see the owls but could not open the window as it was nailed shut and for the first time in his life he didn't care about the ministry, the statute of secrecy or the fact that Dumbledore would be disappointed in him. He whipped out his wand and said "Evanesco!" He was more than surprised when not only the window but the wall it was mounted to disappeared. He never had a chance to move as the ceiling in his room collapsed at the loss of the load bearing wall.

Remus looked at Tonks with a very pained expression "Nym could you please not do that to me." When he noticed she was not smiling "What is wrong Nym?"

"In a word Remus, Everything" She replied angrily "Phinneas Nigellus came to me tonight and he heard in Dumbledore's office that someone took out a hit on Moody, you, and I and are also responsible removing outside influences from the life of one Harry Potter namely the other five children who went to the department of mysteries."

It was then they heard the tell tale sound of the roof of Harry's room collapsing. They both crossed the street entirely when they heard the pop of apparition and saw Kingsley and Hestia start moving toward the house "Good evening Tonks" Kingsley said as he moved from the apparition point "We got word there was underage magic performed here and this will be the third time. After the debacle at the ministry last month the Wizengamot is going to throw the book at him."

Tonks Looked at Kingsley and thought about what she was told. "Kingsley if the Wizengamot has the balls to call him before them again they better be ready for a shit storm because he is the lord of a most noble and ancient house."

Kingsley looked at her "I know he is technically lord potter and I say technically because I know James said he was lord potter at 17."

"Kingsley" Tonks started slowly "House potter has its coming of age at 17. House black is much earlier."

Hestia who at this point had remained quiet asked "How much earlier and how does this tie into Harry's use of magic."

"The house of Black has its coming of age at 14 and it ties in because he is Heir by the will of the recently deceased lord Black" Tonks said with a small smile "in short for if the Wizengamot summons Harry they will be swallowing a lot of crow in very short order."

They arrived at the front door and noted it was locked they knocked when Hestia once again asked "Where are the Dursley's?"

Remus answered "They packed up some stuff and left an hour or so ago."

Kingsley incanted "Alohamora" and the lock opened and they moved into the house

Tonks ran up the stairs and noted the door to Harry's room was shut and locked again she vanished the door to harry potter unconscious under the remains of the ceiling of his room "Kingsley we need to get him to either Poppy or St. Mungos" She called down the stairs

Remus and Kingsley came thundering up the stairs "What happened" both men said at the same time

Tonks looked at the two men then looked at the remains of the of his room "Can either of you repair the wall so that it's in the state harry found it in"

Remus looked sheepish as he said "I can, Reparo Originatus" The wall repaired itself and they were all surprised by the fact that four nails flew back into position to hold the window closed. They then heard the owls outside squawk and peck at the window again.

"Remus, could you remove the nails? Shacks gather Harry's effects and the letters from the birds then take Harry to this place its in Scotland. I am going to see Madam Bones. With a pop she was gone

Shacklebolt chuckled somewhat ruefully "Sometimes I wonder if she remembers I am the senior Auror here."

Remus grinned in response "Probably not but between you and me she is cute when she takes charge." Then he concentrated for a moment "Accio Nails"

The nails came out of the windowsill and landed on Remus's hand in a neat row he opened the window and slowly collected the mail from each owl one from each of the kids that went to the ministry and one from padma patil…. 'Interesting maybe she fancies him'

Shacklebolt looked in Harry's closet and saw clothes that would fit a small whale and he came to a conclusion that made him mad "Remus we have a problem. These clothes," he pointed at what hung in Harry's closet "are not Harry's size. And judging by what we have seen downstairs harry is if not abused is at the very least neglected. What is Albus playing at keeping him here?"

"That Kingsley is the 64000 Galleon question."

Both men looked lost in thought until they both reacted to a soft pop in the room they turned to see Dobby glaring at the closet full of cast off clothing "these clothes not being sufficient for Harry Potter, sir nor even of an elf" Then the little elf turned to see Harry unconscious on his bed and with a strangled cry rushed over and began using elf magic to try heal his human

Both men were somewhat surprised with this behavior Remus knelt down and put a hand gently on the elf's shoulder "Dobby relax we are taking Harry from here to somewhere safe, Dumbledore will understand I think."

Dobby heard Remus' words and his normally joyful tone became hard "Harry Potter must not leave this place. If he does the headmaster will know and bad things will happen to yous and auror one eye and pink hair."

Shacklebolt stood stock still when he heard that "What do you mean dobby?"

Ginny sat in her room looking at Hermione's most recent letter 'she is right he is pulling away from us, the only question remains' "what can we do about it?" she finished out loud.

"Do about what Ginny?" The familiar voice of Ron queried from behind her.

Ginny chewed on the bottom lip as she turned to her older brother "What are we going to do to keep Harry from pushing us all away?"

Ron gave a small smile "We do not give him a choice. He is stubborn we have to be more so in this case."

Madame Bones was just finishing up the last of her daily torture; paperwork for the unenlightened when Auror Tonks knocked on her door. "Come in"

Tonks opened the door and entered taking a seat across from the older head of the DMLE

Bones looked up from her paper work "Is there something I can help you with Auror?" the older witch asked

"Madam Bones we have hit a bit of a snag with our protection detail." The auror began and when she saw madam bones was not going to question she continued "The primary protectee has been abandoned by his relatives fro the summer they locked him in his room and nailed his window shut."

This caught the older woman by surprise. That level of abandonment was unheard of in the wizarding world "Go on"

"Four owls were outside the protectee's windows when he became frustrated and vanished the window and the wall s holding it up myself, Auror Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin were watching his residence when the incident occurred. The roof collapsed knocking the protectee unconscious." Tonks paused

"Let me see if I got this right a minors guardians left a child locked in a room with windows that were nailed shut…" madam bones had said with an edge to her voice when she was interrupted by another knock and the door being thrown open and Mafalda Hopkirk and Cornelius Fudge walked in.

"Amelia there has been another report of underage sorcery at Mr. Potter's location." Mafalda said and Fudge continued for her

"I want that meddlesome brat arrested immediately" the pompous man spoke.

Amelia Bones had served 5 decades in the DMLE and only once before had she seen this level of pettiness from a minister. "Cornelius, Auror Tonks was on site when said magic activity occurred. She reported that the Mr. Potter was locked in his room and that the window in his room had been nailed shut. Now the last time I looked that fits the textbook example of a reason to use magic regardless of the statute."

Fudge stewed for a moment before getting a smile on his face "I am sure Mr. Potter could have merely opened the door to his room."

Auror Tonks who had been silent since the minister and Hopkirk entered the room "No sir Mr. Potters room was locked by four locks from the outside."

Mafalda Hopkirk had in her many years of service seen and heard many reasons for the use of underage magic but this went beyond the pale and she finally had enough "Minister Fudge. Mr. Potter's use of magic though extremely powerful was within the guidelines for reasonable use if trapped in such a situation. Amelia I am sorry for wasting your time today, Minister Good day."

Fudge was very angry not only had he been proven wrong by the boy he had no leverage to bring the boy into his camp "Amelia I want Mr. Potter brought in for questioning on the matter regardless of Auror reports."

Amelia knew an order when she heard one and this one she could not dodge luckily Tonks had been waiting for this moment "Minister I am afraid that will be impossible for no crime has taken place You see Mr. Potter is head of an Ancient and noble house which therefore immediately grants him emancipation"

Fudge lost his temper at this lowly Aurors audacity he was the minister for magic "Auror Tonks is it?"

When she gave no response he continued "I am the minister for magic therefore you follow my orders."

He then turned back to Amelia "Now With that out of the way …" was all the little man got out before Tonks lit into him

"Since we are using titles Minister Fudge you should probably at least correctly use mine Nymphadora Tonks the Baroness Nigellus-Black. Your Excellency will do barring the use of my full name. Now then on to other things as Mr. Potter is my protectee this summer it falls to me to tell you that should you seek legal recourse against Mr. Potter it is likely that Lord Black will see you taken from your position in shame."

Fudge was gobsmacked by her change in attitude after a moment of sputtering "Draco Malfoy will be the next Lord Black and I know there is no love lost between him and Mr. Potter"

At this Tonks laughed "Cousin Draco may be many things but he will never be Lord Black as he has only one ancestor who would be in line for headship while Mr. Potter has three one of them being a senior line as opposed to Draco who comes from a cadet line."

Finally Amelia had enough "Fudge leave this Office now and expect to meet the Wizengamot Monday morning and also know this if you try to throw your weight around in my office again I will see you placed in a cell for hindering justice." She watched as Fudge turned several colors before composing himself and leaving the office.

"Baroness Nigellus-Black if I could have a few more moments of your time before you return to your charge" she motioned for the young Auror to sit and when she did "Now from your mode of address the will of Phinneas Nigellus has been read and you are the heir?" Tonks nodded "Tonks I won't Force anything out of you but I have to ask. Is there anything you want to tell me that I should know?"

Tonks weighed her options and then realized she needed to let her boss know what was going on "Earlier tonight Phinneas came to his painting at Black Manor and told me that a hit has been taken out on myself, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody and that Luna Lovegood, Hermione granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald and Ginny Weasely were to be kidnapped in an attempt to remove outside influences from Mr. Potters life" Tonks let this sink in for a moment "Phinneas Also told me Dumbledore confirmed it with a known Assassin named Haroun Al-Mensir"

Amelia's monocle dropped "Al-Mensir is one of the best and if he or one of his is the hitter we have a problem but I find it odd that he would take a hit like this as he and Moody are friends. Not to mention his wife has assisted our department a few times over the years with child placement. Perhaps we should talk with her she might know something."

With a casual wave of her wand she put up privacy wards and went to her floo "Karma Al-Mensir."

It took a few moment but eventually an older woman of Indian descent faced them in the floo "Amelia this is a delightful Surprise how can I help you?"

Amelia looked at Karma for a moment then smiled "Karma, I have recently come into some information regarding the safety of two of my Aurors and a civilian and I was told that your husband had let Albus know this was the case. Is there any truth to this rumor?"

Karma looked amused 'wow the old man must not have put up privacy wards when he called Haroun earlier "Yes and no, Would you care to join us for dinner Alastor is already here and if you could bring Miss Tonks and Master Lupin, we would be much appreciative we have much to discuss and a very short time to do so!"

Amelia was cagey enough to know that something was in the wind "I think that would be a wonderful idea Karma. Miss Tonks could you get Mr. Lupin to accompany us. In say 30 minutes"

"Yes ma'am "Tonks saluted and apparated away.  
_

As Cornelius Fudge walked into his office he was miffed he knew his time was up and there was not much he could do 'unless I free Lucius and those in Azkaban, I could conceivably use the Imperius defense and get away with it. That could remove the problem of Potter from my hair and I might be able to keep my job.' He wrote a proclamation freeing the death eaters. He then signed it and was preparing an owl when he fell over unconscious as he had forgotten the oaths he had taken as minister had been broken.

Dobby looked up and was about to start When Tonks apparated into the room and was surprised to see an elf and two wands trained on her "Down boys" she said as she turned here hair turquoise "What's the elf doing here"

Remus looked amused "We do not know exactly, He just sort of popped in and started healing Harry and when we let slip we were taking Harry away he went a bit bonkers and implied that the headmaster would know and bad things would happen to you me and moody." He then got closer to Tonks and whispered "I think maybe he has been free way to long, implying that headmaster would hurt us."

Then it dawned on him "Tonks Who has the most to gain if the three of us are eliminated."

"I don't know Remus but we have been invited to find out by Madam Bones in 20 minutes Shack stay here with Harry" Tonks said "Yes I realize that you are the Senior Auror Shack, but I am acting on orders from Bones. Come on Remus we got to go."

With two soft pops they apparated away. "Well Harry, lad it looks like it is just you and me. Enervate"

Harry's eyes flickered open "Did anyone get the number of the lorry that just hit me?" he groaned out.

Kingsley looked down at the boy and offered him a hand up he then took stock of the room noticing it was not quite as nice as the rest of the house "Harry why does this room not look like the rest of the house and why…." He left the question hanging as he motioned to the clothes

Harry grimaced and spoke in a small voice "because they don't care I could die in this house and as long as I don't bleed on the carpet they would be content to throw me in the trash!" his already shallow breath quickened "Dumbledore tells me that I have to come back here every year because this is where my mothers blood calls home. This has never been my home only my prison." After he said those words there was a bright flare as the wards flashed out of existence

Shacklebolt realized that the wards had fallen and that they were in an indefensible position "Damn it Harry of all the times to say those words now was not the time." As he stooped down to pick harry up he heard a series of pops and rather than picking him up he grabbed the boys invisibility cloak and pulled it over them both and prayed.

Amelia was just finishing up her paperwork when Hopkirk came rushing in "There has been ward failure at Mr. Potters house and Cornelius is unconscious in his office."

Amelia pressed on her auror badge activating it she spoke softly "Tactical Team Alpha, you have a go, Orders are as follows interdict primaries place of residence. Provide support for Auror onsite; maintain contact with base on half hour or as needed basis. Bones out!" she looked at Hopkirk before continuing "Mafalda could you please send for Aurors Dawlish and Connors. When they arrive send them to retrieve Cornelius fudge and have him held overnight for questioning on the morrow. Oh and have a nice night."

Hopkirk smiled "Thank you Amelia" as she left the office a few moments later Tonks returned dragging a much older than he should Remus Lupin and she thought back to the day she remembered him coming to Hogwarts "Remus Lupin, you look worse than I would feel after week long bender" She said somewhat jokingly before noting the hard look she received from her subordinate "Relax Auror, I was Head girl in Remus sixth year came to Hogwarts, I know what and more importantly who he is. If the laws were different believe me Remus would be one of us."

Tonks looked somewhat mollified and Remus chuckled "Thank you Ami, it has been a long time since we last saw each other and I am glad that we can meet under somewhat better circumstances."

Tonks looked confused "how come I feel like there is something I don't know here?"

Remus looked a bit uncomfortable so Amelia began "Auror Tonks before I tell you anything I want to remind you of your oaths." Tonks nodded quickly and Amelia continued "In short Remus has been a member of the Auror force since his graduation from Hogwarts."

"But that's" Tonks began

"Impossible" Remus finished with a sigh "Because of my condition right?"

"Officially Remus Lupin is a known werewolf" Amelia continued on "However Jamie Blake is indeed on the books as an active duty Auror. He happens to be one of the best. 90 percent case closure rate! Now let me make this clear Auror Tonks this information is beyond omega clearance and you know what would happen if this information were to get out. Also while we are at it could you please quit hitting on Remus it makes him uncomfortable as he has a significant other?"

Tonks was speechless until the last bit "he has someone? Why the hell didn't he say anything? Well Remus who is she?"

"Tonks please no one knows. The marauders didn't know, even Dumbledore has no clue." Remus got out before Amelia interrupted

"Aurors that will be enough" she spoke with an air that brooked no disobedience. Remus smiled at the tone and Tonks just stewed Amelia noted Tonks glower and sighed "Nym he is with me has been since he graduated the academy. Certainly you would not begrudge either of us happiness?"

"Why tell me this now" the young auror asked

"Because where we are going there is someone who does know and I didn't want you to be surprised." Amelia said plainly and Remus looked at her sharply

"I take it we are going to see Karma and her husband" Remus said slowly and as Amelia nodded "wonderful do you think the old man will have forgiven me for taking out …" he paused and Amelia smiled

"Of course dear" She laughed "you can go change now we leave in ten minutes. Also just before you got here the wards at number four privet drive fell I dispatched Strike team alpha to site to support Shacklebolt.

Remus nodded as he left the room leaving the two women together in an uncomfortable silence.

"Madam Bones" Tonks began and Amelia interrupted.

"Call me Amelia Tonks" She said tiredly "I may be your boss normally but in this situation. However I realize you have feelings for Remus so this comes as a blow to you"

"You and Remus have been together for almost twenty years, Why the deception?" Tonks asked but immediately she knew the answer "Because of all the prejudice. It looks like I have been worrying about Remus for nothing then. He has a home to go to and someone to care for him." The last came out bitterly.

Amelia understood where she was coming from "Remus is a good man. He found me when my parents' home was destroyed April 3rd 1979 Dumbledore and his order arrived before the auror force the Lestrange brothers had me tied to a bed and were getting ready to loosen me up as they put it when Remus discovered them both with their pants down as it were. After he blasted them through a wall he scooped me up and took me to St Mungos. I found out later he caught hell from Dumbledore for using such destructive spells." She grew silent in contemplation "After the death of my family Remus was the rock that I clung too I didn't care if he was a werewolf he completed me made me feel like I was alive. Eventually you will find a person like that I only hope you don't have to lose your parents for it to happen."

Tonks was awed by the tale her boss told so much that she didn't notice Remus had returned his normally graying hair was brown and his clothes were of much better quality Tonks was a little shocked when she saw him "Looking good Remus I barely recognize you. Very dishy Amelia is a lucky woman."

Amelia snorted "Tonks you have no idea" and when Tonks looked confused Amelia mouthed 'Werewolf stamina' and Tonks blushed.

"Baroness Nigellus-Black, Madam Bones Would you both do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the home of their excellence's Karma and Haroun al-Mensir for dinner."

Tonks was again floored by how urbane the normally shy Remus Lupin she knew was now this suave gentleman. "I could get used to this." She said

Amelia snorted again "Good because as of now he is attached to your unit. You and Shacklebolt report to him. Now shall we?" as she strode toward the Floo grabbing some powder "Karma's Kitchen" She cried out and the flames turned green as she stepped through."

Moody Arrived and was greeted by Karma "Alastor it has been far too long you are looking worse for wear my old friend. Haroun is waiting for you in the study I have to wait for Amelia and company, Dinner will be served in half an hour."

"Thank you for the invitation Karma" Alastor said "though I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances." Karma smiled and pointed him toward the study as she swept back into the kitchen.

Alastor walked into the study saw the old assassin sitting in his chair comforting a young woman he distinctly heard "I am sorry I raised my voice let alone my hand. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes grandfather I can." The girl said as she got off his lap and turned and saw him "Hello Professor Moody"

To which Moody sighed "I have Never taught you a day in your or my life miss…" he trailed off trying to remember whose child she was.

"Padma Patil, Mr. Moody daughter of Aaral and Harishankar" she said with a curtsy "My twin is running around here somewhere her name is Parvati" then she turned and left the room

The silence that ensued was palatable so much so you could cut it with a knife. It was Haroun who broke the silence "I am sorry my friend I was wrong. I should have gotten involved sooner it might not have come to this."

"Haroun I am not here for an apology" the grizzled old man looked around the room noting the semi opulence that seemed out of place with the rest of the house "As far as I am concerned more often than not we were on the same side. I see the trade has been good for you."

It was Haroun who sighed now "None of this came from the trade as it were this was what I was able to recover from the temple none of the men who were acolytes or hands are living anymore. I am the last. My order will die with me …."

"Unless you can find an heir to train is that it?" Moody asked "Tell me more about the hit and then we will come up with some better plans."

Karma was in the kitchen hoping beyond hope that the two men could once again work together when she said her floo flash green again and saw three people come out She immediately recognized Amelia and her consort but could not place the younger woman whose hair was doing the most amazing things "Amelia, Remus welcome who is our other guest?" she asked

"This is an auror under my command for the moment but I am betting soon she will strike out on her own" Amelia said with a smile "It is my distinct pleasure to present to you her Excellency the baroness Nigellus-Black Nymphadora Tonks"

Tonks blushed as she cringed at the sound of her own name "I go by Tonks though ma'am thank you for having us over for dinner. I understand how awkward this must be…"

Amelia snickered and Karma smiled "Actually it makes it easier to plan when three of the principles are well in hand" to which Amelia raised an eyebrow to which karma said "Alastor and Haroun are in the study talking as we speak"

Amelia looked shocked "There has not been any spell fire. The last time they spoke was right after the death eater raid that took Aaral and Shankar. God I miss him a good man and a good auror."

Padma and Parvati had just walked into the room and heard their mother and fathers name "You knew our parents. Madame Bones?"

Amelia measured the girls with a look remembering when they were born "Yes Girls your Mother and Father where very good friends of mine when we have time I will tell you what I know of them."

Tactical team alpha arrived at number four privet drive under disillusionment at ten minutes after seven. Moment's later 12 death eaters lead by Severus Snape Apparated in only moments later the tactical team watched as Snape gave commands to seal the house and torch it but were amazed when he wordlessly cast an impervious charm on the house so no fire would hold.

Shack and harry crouched the by the window looking out and saw the death eaters sealing the house when they heard a crack both turned and saw nothing "Auror Shacklebolt we have a bit of situation outside tactical team alpha Apparated in disillusioned and were joined by twelve eaters led by Severus Snape who gave orders to seal and torch the house but then cast a spell to prevent destruction of the house silently. And is now supervising the opposing forces our Intel says he is Dumbledore's man what's your take?"

When Shacklebolt heard who was here he relaxed he listened to the voice and recognized it as the leader of the team Ryan masters on "Snape is our operative in death eater circles if what you say is true this is a loyalty test and it would be best if we were too…." '

Then there was an explosion and the back of the house rocked where one of the eaters had hit the gas line. Suddenly the whole of privet drive was engulfed in flame as the fire followed the pipes back to the distribution center on the street. Severus who had been looking the other way turned and was able to identify the culprit 'Draco, always the first to go off plan' and then he felt wards go up preventing apparition he saw all his death eaters were shocked that they could not Apparate and then saw the looks of shock as they were systematically taken down by silent stunning spells.

Severus turned to look back at number four when he felt a wand at the back of his neck "Snape that was a good thing you did saving Potters house. Was part of the plan blow the neighborhood up but make it look like it was him who did it?"

"No this was supposed to be an initiation mission" Snape said with a sneer "The target came up at the last moment I asked to be included so I could mitigate the damage when I found the target was going to be here. However as you can see Like father like son Draco is very stupid. The Dark lord will not be happy neither will Albus. I don't suppose you can make it look like I was killed here?"

Snape heard a chuckle behind him "I will see what I can do. Stupefy" and the world went black for Severus Snape

Inside Harry looked out at the destruction of privet drive and broke down and finally let out all the pain that had been eating him. Shacklebolt looked down at the young man knowing and understanding exactly what was happening. He reached out and touched the boys shoulder and harry grabbed onto shack sobbing in grief.

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was preparing for a meeting he would hope would never come he had thought the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines were extinct. 'I do not need this, not now of all times.'

As he exited his office he was met by his transfiguration and charms teachers and a woman who was very striking in appearance who moved with grace and confidence 'swaying her to my line of thought will be difficult maybe impossible'

"Headmaster Dumbledore it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Allegra Rowena Ravenclaw. I am sorry to have relieved you of control of the wards but it is imperative that I do so in order to facilitate the audit with all due speed."

The headmaster put on his most grandfatherly expression "Miss Ravenclaw I am sure there is no need for that."

Flitwick and Mcgonnagal both looked like he had grown a new head but Allegra had other thoughts "Headmaster I have invoked section III paragraph II subsection C. This will occur within the next fortnight. I have already laid out the reason to your deputy and the acting head of house Ravenclaw now I know for a fact that as the headmaster the wards told you everything that was happening last year and I know for some of it your hands were tied because the ministry thought they could get away it the torture of three of the heirs of the founders Gryffindor and two heiresses of my own house. Not to mention the other seventy students who were tortured with a blood quill nor the fact that those same students were also force fed veritaserum."

Dumbledore was reeling he had three heirs in the school and did not know it "You must be mistaken there are no heirs in the school the wards would have warned me for their protection they would have been given their ancestral quarters" 'please let this work it will make my life easier the old man thought to himself

"The two Heiresses of Ravenclaw are Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood and were chosen by the Spirit of Rowena Ravenclaw herself as when she died her magic infused the castle with its sentience." Allegra stopped as the castle fed her some information "The heir of Gryffindor is perhaps the most pivotal person in this whole mess we find ourselves in a young man by the name of Harry James Potter."

"That is impossible there is no Gryffindor blood in the Potter genealogy" 'james would have lorded it over everyone when he was teen ager if he would have found out' the old man thought to himself "where do you come by this information."

"Hogwarts herself is telling me as the conversation progresses and since you do not know Godric and Rowena had five children but history only speaks of Helena who stole Rowena's Diadem. There were three girls and two sons both sons line and one of the three female lines died out. the second returned to Scandinavia to find a husband and eventually went to the new world where we have been for three centuries The other became a line of squibs until about 1961 with the birth of Lily Evans as is common for our house males inherit the line of Gryffindor the females inherit the line of Ravenclaw I am the last of my line and it is unlikely that I find a husband as I will likely be teaching this year amongst other things."

All three of the staff members were enthralled by her tale that no one noticed Fawkes away.

"Now I will be going to my ancestors' chambers where I hope to get a good night sleep and we can discuss this in the morning if that is agreeable to everyone" Allegra asked

At last Dumbledore saw his opening 'I am afraid I will need more proof of who you are before I will allow this farce to continue." 'There now the burden of proof is on her' the old man thought to himself

Allegra smiled 'so that how you want to play it' she walked over to a shelf picked up a knife proceeded to the headmasters desk grabbed a loose piece of parchment to enchant it with the lineage tests and thankful now for 1000 years of knowledge she now had she proceeded to enchant it with the lineage enchantments. Cut her hand, Dripped three drops of blood and sat back waiting for the test to finish on its own. During the fifteen minutes the test took Dumbledore sat in a quiet fury 'how dare this person disrupt that which has been carefully constructed? There must be some way to put her off.'

While this was going on she wandlessly and wordlessly disenchanted all of the items that were tracking Harry Potter. As the test completed Dumbledore took the paper from her and could not hide his disappointment. This confused both Flitwick and Mcgonnagal they thought he should be happy to have an ally against the ministry.

Dumbledore examined the sheet going back up to Godric and Rowena and then saw the brothers and sisters and indeed Harry was the heir of Gryffindor that means …."You and Harry Potter are related distantly of course. I am sure he would like to get to know you when school is in session. Now you said something about teaching, which class would you like to teach?" He knew as a founder's heir the only way he could keep her from teaching was if she was a squib

Allegra looked thoughtful for a moment "Defense against the Dark Arts." She then looked at the headmaster and was amused by the distasteful look he was trying to hide "However the audit will occur first then we will fill any vacant teaching positions. Now if that is all I will see everyone in the morning."

With that she turned and left the office made her way the third floor corridor on the right hand side about halfway down the hallway she turned toward the wall which morphed into a doorway and she entered from what would appear on the outside as an elegant spire and found her way up to the top most part of the tower that housed an apartment decorated in blue and silver her creator so loved the bed once a straw bed was now more like a feather mattress with white satin sheets and soft goose down pillows that when she laid down she fell into dreams .

The staff argued for another ten minutes before they agreed to turn in and deal with it in the morning.

Things were winding down at privet drive tactical team alpha having taken over security shack was watching Harry sleep when Fawkes flashed in and started trilling and Harry's face went from a worried sleep to a more fitful sleep 'he needs some new clothes and someone to talk to or he is going to become a sociopath on us' "Measurementus" he incanted at harry taking his measurements "Masterson could you get a field healer to look over Mr. potter I am looking for signs of abuse and possible malnourishment."

Masterson who had finished setting up new wards looking a little tired sent off a Lynx patronus with a message and a few moments later a healer came in a young black woman mid thirties with long straight hair and nose ring that was like a bulls ring "you gentlemen need a healer? Is that Harry…?"

"Yes Randa it is Mr. Potter could you do a scan looking for abuse and malnourishment?" Masterson asked quietly.

Nodding in the affirmative she began her wandwork. After five minutes she came back with her results "Mr. Potter has been systematically abused and malnourished since he was 18 months old he needs extreme care if he is going to live to see his seventeenth birthday his magic alone is sustaining him as a result its as good as blocked as a result. I realize that taking him to St Mungos is out of the question but he must be moved from this location to a safe house with medical care for the next three months no magic, no stress, and plenty of care. And the sooner he is moved the better.

Shacklebolt sent a patronus to Amelia Bones "Boss we have a problem, Potter needs to be moved immediately will discuss in the morning"

He turned Masterson "I am invoking Omega level security for Harry Potter I want him moved to a safe house in 5 minutes then you and I will report to Amelia's office she is not going to like this.

Masterson looked at the phoenix on the bed that harry was sleeping in "What about Dumbledore's bird?"

At that point Fawkes looked up and into Shacklebolt eyes and sent him a message the likes of which he had never seen nor felt 'he will lead will you follow' was all Fawkes sent at the end Shack said in a halting voice "I don't think that will be a problem Masterson, get him ready to move we go in five minutes. After we are done I want an in depth investigation into Mr. Potters placement and life here and I want the results on my desk tomorrow no later than close of business."

At Karma and Haroun's everyone was just sitting down to eat

Moody started "Well Karma I can see your handiwork in this meeting why don't you tell us what we are going to do?"

Haroun smiled while Amelia, Remus and Tonks chuckled while the twin girls looked confused by the meeting.

Karma looked calmly around the table before continuing "Simply put earlier this evening Albus Dumbledore took out a hit of you three pointing at Remus, Moody, and Tonks while he wants us to kidnap those closest to Harry Potter namely Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ronald and Ginny Weasely."

Amelia sat ramrod straight "He sanctioned the deaths of three active duty Aurors?"

Haroun looked sheepish "I set the prices higher than any other hit in the history of the business he didn't even blink just said he would wire me the money and the job has to be complete in two weeks. Something has changed with him the man I knew back during the Great War would never do such a thing."

"It took our granddaughter Padma to point out to us what the death of Mr. Lupin would do to Harry in concert with the loss of his closest friends" Karma laughed a bit "Her delivery was more spunky than what my husband was used to and was thinking with his lizard brain when he raised his hand to her for punishment." the four Aurors looked surprised as soon as he did that I put him on his ass and reminded him of a few truths he had forgotten so we have a new plan as it were and we must move with all due haste. But first do you have any question?"

Padma looked embarrassed and asked to be excused.

Amelia was the one to ask "Do you have proof of this meeting with Dumbledore"

"I can submit pensieve testimony" the old assassin stated "will that be good"

As Amelia was about to answer a patronus came in and delivered Shacks message for everyone to hear. Tonks, Amelia and Karma looked sad but, Haroun and Remus were livid the former defended children with an unholy zeal thinking of them as the future the latter the wolf boiled to the surface and he spontaneously transformed rather than looking like a normal were for once Remus' fur was longer and thicker he looked more cunning and less bestial and he spoke in voice that was like nails on chalk board "they hurt him , he hurt him he is almost the last he is all I have from them this is unacceptable" he began walking toward the door Tonks forgetting what Remus was jumped in front of the door

"Remus I know you are angry right now but if you go off half cocked "she paused for a moment "they will hunt you and kill you. It will do nothing but harm Harry, me and most of all Amelia. Look at her and think of what your loss would do to her."

Remus turned his amber eyes filled with hate and rage both died as he saw Amelia's eyes he walked over with a grace most never seem to attain throughout a life time of training moved to hug her slowly so as not to scare her and gently wrapped his arms around her and that snapped her from her own daze and she returned the hug so fiercely it surprised the wolf so much that he slipped back into human form and he apologized "I am sorry I sort of lost myself in the wolf for a moment" then he took stock "crap ruined my clothes" he got quiet for a moment and lowered his eyes "I don't hurt… at all"

Amelia spoke haltingly "You scared me Remus for a moment you almost gave into the wolf but on the other hand your fur was longer and thicker and you were able to transform on your own. Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She punctuated each word with a slap "If something happened to you because of a transformation I don't know "

Remus looked contrite "I understand" Remus was interrupted as another patronus entered "We have moved our primary to a new more secure location meet tomorrow 0800 for particulars Shacklebolt out..

Amelia looked around "I am afraid circumstances have moved up our plans a little Harry is currently in protective custody with Shacklebolt as his guard being moved to a new location. Haroun can you move the children to a safe house tomorrow night? I will talk to all the relevant guardians to explain what's going on without painting Albus into a corner until we can find out exactly what's going on."

Padma stuck her head back in "If it would be Okay while you are meeting perhaps harry could come here at least here He will have company his own age." Then she blushed again and left the room.

Remus took a deep sniff and then laughed "that girl has it bad but she makes a very good point having Harry here will give Haroun a little while to get to know the boy and assess his skills.'

Haroun got a hard look in his eyes "Oh yes and at the same time I will explain some rules concerning my granddaughter. To which Remus snorted

Haroun the boy has faced down Voldemort, went wand to wand with Bellatrix Lestrange. Mad eye can't even cow him into listening and I am betting push come to shove he could put us on our ass he is faster than James ever was with a wand. Besides he helped train padma I am sure she could adequately control harry."

Haroun looked around the table "then we move at midnight tomorrow night."


	3. Intersting times

Dark Order

Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while but nope I own nothing save Haroun and Karma hope you enjoy chapter three. This chapter has been very rough to write my muse has not been speaking to me lately and when it did the material was uncomfortably dark. Because my take on just how evil Death eaters are because please if someone will murder chances are they will do other things as well if you do not like the material in this chapter that's okay I hated writing it but that's what the muse gave me and god willing I will never write scenes like it again. _

Shacklebolt and Masterson both surveyed the damage. Masterson sighed sadly "So many senseless deaths," the aged Auror said seeing the bodies of adult and child a like all burnt or in some cases in parts. While those were bad it was those that survived that would be maimed if they did what they normally would. It was then Harry perked up.

He looked around and saw the destruction "How many ?"

"About 600 dead maybe several hundred injured" Shack said in a hollow voice.

"Who?" Harry asked coldly "I know who sanctioned trying to kill me, That is a no brain-er. I want to know who caused the collateral damage and who was leading the team."

Shacklebolt looked uncomfortable "Snape was leading team he cast charms on your house to make sure it would not burn. Draco Malfoy caused the explosion and resulting destruction of privet drive and part of Wisteria walk."

"What will happen to him?" Harry asked

"5 years in Azkaban" was all the black Auror said.

"Not nearly enough; since we know he came here to kill me , lets give him a shot." Harry said in a quiet but intense voice.

At this point Masterson knew what the young man was thinking "Lord Black there are things worse than death you can do young Mr. malfoy perhaps if you wait a bit we can explain them to you."

–

Draco had been elated to have been chosen for a mission and was grateful that he had not been asked to try and kill Dumbledore everything had gone smoothly until he saw his godfather cast an impervious charm on St. Potters house. It was then he realized that his godfather was a traitor to the cause and Draco chose to circumvent him 'I will tell the dark lord of this when he frees me' he looked up and saw his nemesis surrounded by Aurors "Well if it isn't St. Potter. Did you like our little bonfire?"

–

Harry's ears perked up when he heard Draco speak "As Lord Black what exactly am I allowed to do to Malfoy for his trespasses against me?"

Shacklebolt smiled and in a bright voice "As he is a Black by blood you could cast him from the rolls of the family. Optionally you can annul his parents marriage reclaiming any dowry Lucius might have received with interest. The whats are limitless but the results will be spectacular no matter which way you go."

Masterson nodded as Draco paled "I am next in line to be lord black. There is no way a Half-blood bastard like you could ever be lord black."

"Ah but that's where you are wrong Draco Harry has three ancestors that are black by birth where it is reported you only have one and that one is a cadet line where two of the three that lord Blackhas are from an older senior line.." Shack said trying to gauge the young death eaters state of mind and was not disappointed when malfoy lost his temper and lunged at Harry.

For his part Harry was sort of shocked "Get him out of here before I do something stupid to his uppity arse."

"Potter I challenge you to a wizard's duel" Draco exclaimed "Accept or be found craven amongst your peers"

Shack and Masterson were about to intervene to prevent the set up they thought Malfoy was trying to do when Harry spoke "For five years I have put up with your petty desire to be my rival. You have heaped abuse on my friends not to mention annoyed the hell out of me. But this takes the cake." Harry snorted "Draco never in any world will you be thought of as my peer. I will grant you your duel anything goes. Aurors could you please officiate this honor duel for the house of Black."

Masterson nodded his agreement looking Shacklebolt who also nodded but then whispered to Harry "Do not play with him Harry, he means to kill you" Harry nodded in understanding

Shacklebolt released Malfoy from his bonds and handed him his wand "You will understand if I don't wish you luck Mr Malfoy."

Masterson smiled and spoke "Even if you win you are a dead man Malfoy. There is not enough money to buy your way out of this."

"When the Dark Lord takes power he will reward me for my actions" Draco sneered at them as he took his dueling stance "Whenever you are ready Potter"

Harry looked to Shacklebolt and nodded "Make yourselves ready" Harry saw Draco tense and could see the murder in his eyes. Harry knew he should feel rage all he felt was sadness at the waste of Draco Malfoy's life finally Shacklebolt cried "Lay on"

"Ava.." was all Draco got out before Harry suddenly appeared in front of Draco. Palming his wand to the side and poking his throat with his wand Draco's eyes grew large and his face paled.

A thousand thoughts ran through Harry's head and heard whispers of Voldemort psyche urging him to kill the young ponce instead he threw his left foot into the groin of Draco Malfoy who immediately shrieked like a little girl before collapsing in a fit of vomiting

Moments passed with Draco vomiting so violently that soon he had the dry heaves it was as he was gathering himself together again that Shacklebolt approached him "Harry, not to push your or anything we need to move you a safe house and not the Grim old place either. I sent a patronus messenger to Amelia and her husband. We will likely move you through several safe houses before we set you up somewhere permanent."

Harry nodded mutely before turning to Draco He said in steady tone of voice "Draco Malfoy though you have blood of the black in you. You are no kin to me and I cast you from the rolls of the family. As punishment for your crimes against the people who were unjustly killed I hereby dissolve the marriage of Lucius malfoy and Narcissa Black. If you Ever cross my path Draco I will destroy you." allowing Kingsley to side along apparate him to the safe house a moment before Ministry obliviators and other on duty personnel appeared on the wrecked street.

–

Albus was walking back up to his office wondering how he could derail the audit and placate the Ravenclaw heiress. When he felt the wards around Privet Drive shred violently causing him to pitch over his head swirling in pain with backlash washing over him with a wave of nausea 'Only three things could account for this Harry has become the head of house, He is dead,or he declared it was never his home. none of the reasons filled Albus with warm feelings. Picking himself up he hurried into his office not noticing the absence of his familiar he grabbed the portkey to Arabella Figgs house tapped it with his wand and was away.

When the the portkey deposited him on Mrs. Figgs lawn Albus was taken aback by the scene of destruction that surrounded him. The air was acrid, the smell of charred flesh carried on a wind blowing from the west the sounds of dying carried on it like a morbid tune one he had not heard since... 'the final days of world war II and' when his head began to ache and he had to stop his breath ragged he knelt trying to compose himself when he heard the voice of Hestia Jones.

"Albus are you Okay?" She asked concern lacing her voice "Albus..." She trailed off seeing him come around.

"I am sorry Hestia, it has been 40 + years since I have seen this level of destruction" The old man said feeling a bit melancholy "whats the situation look like?"

"A death eater raid gone seriously wrong" The lady Auror said "We believe the target house #4 privet drive however someone cast an impervious charm which protected the house unfortunately Draco Malfoy then took it upon himself to blow a gas main with the incendio. Hopkirk was in a snit until she saw the bodies of ten death eaters and the destruction left behind in the wake of the explosions."

"Any signs of Mr. Potter?" Albus asked saddened by the fact the boy had to kill in such a manner 'where did that thought come from?' When his head started hurting again.

"There are no signs of Harry or the guards who were on duty" She said honestly " We believe Shacklebolt there were signs of Apparition with Tonks, Shacks and Moony's signatures. Tonks and Moony leaving 15 minutes before and Shacks leaving 5 minutes after it is possible Shack took Mr Potter to either an Auror safe-house or to the ministry itself."

"Indeed" Masterson spoke "Yes, He is with Auror Shacklebolt at one of my teams safe houses undergoing medical attention for his injuries."

"He should have taken him Sirius house" Albus spat out in irritation "At least there we can protect him." 'that place is a hole' a light feminine voice spoke in his head "Did you hear that?" Albus said looking to the left and then right causing Hestia to look around.

"Hear what Albus?" Hestia asked confused by the headmasters question.

"I thought I heard something over there. Since there is little I can do here and the ministry seems to be out in force. I will return to Hogwarts."

He turned on his heel and vanished with a pop.

Hestia looked at Masterson "Do I even want know?"

The hit wizard just shook his head and popped off to meet Shacklebolt.

–

Voldemort the most powerful Dark Lord in three centuries was angry. Not only had his death eaters failed to acquire the prophecy. He himself had failed to kill Potter and had been wounded in the attempt. Though only Severus Snape knew as he had prepared the potions to heal the Dark Lord.

No he sat on his throne with a slight frown marring his snake like visage he motioned to pettigrew and said "Arm"

Wormtail scuttled forward holding his arm out with trepidation as Voldemort grasped his arm digging his wand deep into the mark that marred his servants arm summoning those he knew could answer. A moment later Bellatrix, Mcnair, Avery and Mulciber Apparated in dressed in full regalia of of a death eater. As one they knelt "In light of recent events. The Potter boy is not to be touched we will not move against him." Bellatrix who was still put out that the twerp had tried to use her curse on her person looked ready to mutiny when Voldemort raised his hand "Directly, I however want you to capture, torture and eventually either turn or kill his little helpers" although he didn't think any of them would turn it would be fun to watch his followers work.

He looked Bellatrix " Bella you and Mcnair will take the Weasely family Ronald and Ginevra must live the rest I do not care." he looked on as she nodded with an insane smile on her lips. "Avery You will Capture Neville Longbottom, Mulciber will bring me Luna Lovegood. Peter my fine furry friend you will have the grand Honor of breaking Potters mudblood after she is broken arrange for her corpse to be displayed prominently in Diagon alley. You all have your assignments gather your teams. You have three hours go now."

–

At Hogwarts things began to settle down Albus was just turning in wondering where Harry was and how soon could he get him back under his thumb. Allegra smiled as she lay in her new chamber The rest of the staff breathed a little easier seeing Albus taken to task for his shenanigans.

–

Harry and Shacklebolt appeared in the middle of a field Shack dug a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Harry it said _~Baroness Tonks lives at the lone tree on the moors~_

after he read the not he looked up and a formidable watchtower shimmered into existence "God I love magic."

They just started walking up the to the court yard when another werewolf patronus appeared giving them instructions in an unfamiliar voice to go to a new location. Shack sighed "I wish they would make up their mind"

Harry smiled at the bald man's suffering "Story of my life Mr. Shacklebolt" he said with a soft chuckle "where are we going now?"

Shacklebolt looked on Harry with new eyes he could see the grief weighing down on him but he did not see a petulant child he saw a young man who was dealing with what life had thrown at him "My boss, Madame Bones wants me to take you to a place not even Voldemort would dare attack she wants me to take you to the left hand of Shiva."

"The left hand of who?" Harry said with some confusion

"A man who is on par magically with both Voldemort and Dumbledore" Shack spoke quietly "The man is a legend among the hit wizards. He always gets his man … for a price."

"Oh! So what are we waiting for?" Harry asked impatiently "It would not do well for the guy who has to kill Voldemort to be caught out in the open untrained now would it."

"What is that supposed to mean Harry" confusion covered the older mans face and then a pop emanated from behind them and Harry was already spinning wand draw and a curse on his lips until he saw it was the Masterson. Both older men shared a look as Shacklebolt relayed what Bones wanted and Masterson chuckled before waving them off He Apparated away.

Harry remained silent as Shack sent his patronus with a message to Madam Bones. Then Shacklebolt turned to Harry "No man is an island Harry if you need or want to talk there are those who will listen."

Harry nodded as he reached out grabbing the portkey that was offered with a pull behind his navel he was whisked away.

–

The adults were in the kitchen gathered around Karma's prep table talking when Shacklebolt's Patronus came ambling through "Sending Harry by Portkey then moving to the office out til tomorrow."

And then Harry appeared in the kitchen in a crouch wand drawn as if expecting trouble and that trouble came in the form of Padma slamming open the doors "Got the letters..." was all she got out before Harry dropped her with a his stunner.

Madam Bones dropped her monocle, Haroun, Tonks and Moody were nodding approvingly and Karma was vexed on one hand Padma had no way of knowing Harry would be there and Harry had just been portkeyed somewhere he had no known support. Remus chuckled "I guess I was wrong he put down Miss Patil. Well done Son of Prongs."

Harry for his part took a look around the room noting that he knew all but two people in the room " I guess I overreacted a bit hopefully Parvati or Padma whichever twin it is will not hold a grudge. Enervate."

Padma came to with Harry Potter looking very concerned and she wondered why "What Harry do I have something on my nose."

Harry laughed a little "No I just stunned you and you don't seem to mad about it."

Padma looked over his shoulder to her grandfather who nodded "Maybe I should be miffed but truthfully even on my best day I do not believe I could best you if you were having your worst." Padma smiled "unfortunately I could not lord it over you that you knocked me out without thinking about it. Parvati on the other hand could and would most likely."

Harry blushed and offered his hand to the petite Indian girl "i am sorry I just had the roof of my house collapse on me because of a summoning charm, the neighborhood around my house destroyed and pretty close to 1200 people were killed all in one go because Draco Malfoy had an axe to grind with me . I have been Apparated and now portkeyed to places where as far as I know death-eaters could have been lying in wait, I am not sorry I stunned you . Be thankful it was not a reductor curse."

For moment Padma was speechless but then she went white hot with outrage and a crack was heard in the kitchen "Now see here Harry, We found out tonight that someone close to you wants to remove all outside influences around you so that they are the only ones you will trust. Rather than turn a blind eye to it I convinced my grandfather to not do as this person asked him to." Padma huffed " Mr. Moody and Baroness Tonks and Mr. Lupin were slated to be killed, Ron,Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione are slated to be kidnapped. But instead of finding out why you were brought here you would rather whinge about what a rough night you have had. Hmmph" walking out the kitchen the way she came in Leaving Harry gaping in her wake.

Remus laughed again "Just now you really reminded me of your father when dealing with your mom."

Harry looked sheepish "I guess I deserved that bit a prat I was."

Madam Bones surveyed the young man 'he is far to thin and his eyes look so haunted' "Harry we brought you here in order to save your and by extension your friends lives." 'not to mention saving our world as well.' she thought to herself.

Karma took her measure of the boy who was the grandson of one of her long buried friends. She also looked around the room and knew that while time was short Harry was ready to crack and any other info would be lost on him and she came to a decision held up a hand and a old photo album zoomed into her hand and she gave a long look at everyone but Remus that said leave. She slowly walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen "Harry could you do me a courtesy and come to the island and pull up a stool?"

Remus took a spot across the island from them.

Karma motioned Harry to the Photo album " Gerald and Christine Evans were good people we met them shortly after Haroun and I immigrated from India. Haroun had taken leave from the temple he because he was given a task that he could not morally accept. If you ask him he might tell you. Your grand parents were still very young all of 15 years old but very much in love" She smiled and opened the photo album that showed numerous Pictures of a red haired man and raven haired beauty "When the blitz destroyed the house we lived in It was Gerald and Christine who took us in for a year we stayed with them. She confided in me that they were going to try to start a family." she paused looked at Remus who himself was rapt by the story. "for five years after the war your grandma tried to have children only to miscarry time and again it was devastating to watch finally I could take no more and I broke the statute of secrecy helping your grandmother have her first child in 1948 Her first born was a son Roger Evans who may still be alive he is currently in India where he tries to help the poor."

"I have another Uncle" Harry was shocked "Does he not know about me or what happened to my mother."

"No Harry, let me continue and you may understand." Harry nodded and she continued on "in 1955 she had her second child your aunt petunia. And finally in in 1960 your mother was born and I new right away she would be a force to be reckoned with and I told your grandmother that she was a special girl."

"So my uncle was 12 almost 13 when my mother was born" Karma nodded. "I need to meet him before school starts. How could Dumbledore not know."

Remus coughed "Because as I understand it Albus never knew of him He was in the regiment out of the country by the time lily was 7 and even before that he was away at boarding school. He loved both his sisters and spoiled them rotten. However when the queen called he went and was stationed for a time in Hong Kong before finally ending up in New Delhi as an attache to the ambassador there. Where he met his first wife Nadjia together they had two children both girls. He would have been here for Lily's wedding but Nadjia fell gravely ill and died the day before he was supposed to leave. By the time he was emotionally well enough to travel Your parents were in hiding so he stayed where he was to the best of our estimates he has remarried and has not returned home because he assumes your mother is in hiding still."

Harry looked at the photo album seeing pictures of his mother and her siblings. He cried tears of joy, pain, and anger.

Until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and voice he new was one of the twins "Its okay Harry let it out the longer you hold it in the more in will consume you."

"Miss Patil this was supposed to be a private discussion" Remus said with a tears in his eyes

Padma looked at her grandmother and former professor "Sometimes you have to break the rules if you want to help someone. Harry helped us last year so this is my way of paying him back."

Harry relaxed into her hands as she hugged him not used tot he feeling of being supported by anyone else he had an odd thought 'she smells good' "Please ma'am I need to meet him soon can we make it happen. Now more than ever I need family."

Karma smiled "yes I think we can"

–

Amelia after leaving the kitchen looked at Moody and Tonks "Alastor I want you to go to the Weasely's get them to an Alpha safe house for a few days, Tonks I want you to proceed to the Grangers." She paused a moment and cast a patronus off to Shacklebolt then continued "I will head to the Longbottom estate via my house first to retrieve Susan. We will rendezvous here in three hours time."

She turned and disparated the others following suit.

–

Bellatrix waited impatiently with her team for the head of the Weasely Clan to get home from work while she could have eliminated the family one by one she enjoyed the fear she knew her actions would cause she was about to give in to her urges When Arthur appeared at the ward line.

The Weasely Family was just settling in for a late dinner, Molly was grudgingly happy Bill and Charlies were home. However Bill had brought home Fleur and though she was a nice enough girl she was still a foreigner.

Arthur for his part didn't notice anything out of place called out as he entered the house "Hello Weasely's" he was met by a a chorus of Hi Dad from his children and a formal greeting from Fleur.

"How was your day Dad?" Bill asked while pulling a chair out for Fleur.

For his part Arthur was thrilled that Bill had brought a young woman home. "It was good however it is even better to be home and see all of you" He was about to say more when he felt the wards on the house shudder. "Children quickly Floo to the leaky Cauldron" as he drew his wand Both charlie, Bill, the twins and Fleur doing the same."

Molly threw a pinch of floo powder calling out the the cauldrons name only for her hopes to be dashed. When the floo didn't work "Arthur we are trapped..."

Charlie looked out and saw Bellatrix and a half a dozen death-eaters arrayed in an arc facing the Burrow. "Its That Lestrange bitch and six others that I can see"

Arthur looked grimly at his two youngest "They are likely here for you."

Ron's face fell a little he knew regardless of what he wanted tonight someone close to him was likely to die. Ginny looked defiant she was not going down without a fight and asked "What are we going to do?"

Ron shook his head "Stand and fight I reckon."

Arthur nodded gravely "Regardless of what happens , your mother and I love you very much." he then turned to Bill and Charlie "Get Ron and Ginny out the back, Fred and George as soon as we do what we are about to do apparate out."

Fred and George looked at their parents "What are you going to do?" They said in unison

"Well the death eaters want to get in we are going to let them in but they won't like the result." Arthur said with an almost feral smile Bill looked worried

"Dad, You're not gonna cascade the wards yourselves?" their eldest son asked and when his father nodded he had to conceal a shudder that ran through his father. "You realize what will happen to you and mother should you do this."

Arthur looked Bill in the eye and for the first time Bill was frightened by what he saw. "Bill this day has been a long time coming if they were just coming for me I would just send you away and fight but we both know they are coming for your brother and sister." Arthur surveyed his family "Bill you are the heir apparent take this key to work and you will learn what your responsibilities entail."

Molly sniffed "I am so proud of all of you. I am sorry if I was overbearing. After I lost my brothers..."

Ron interrupted his mother, his own tears nearly blinding him as he realized what was going to happen "We Know mum and we love you for it." he said as he embraced his mum.

Mcnair had taken his group of four and circled wide around the back of the burrow and sent his crew to eliminate the ward stone while he stood off a goodly distance. He saw Bellatrix send up the signal and gave the nod however Neither he nor Bellatrix counted on what happened next. The wards Flared an eerie silver color for a moment and the then turned bright white exploding out . Six of the ten death-eaters were dead in seconds a keening cry that was the death knell of the Arthur and Molly Weasely ,wafted on a wind that had come up out of nowhere leaving Mcnair alone and Bellatrix with two of her own.

Mcnair still blinded by the intense light never saw the bludgeoner that hit him in the face killing him. Charlie and Ginny ran off to the north while Bill, Fleur and Ron ran to the east. Bellatrix having been surveying the land beyond the wards was not blinded "You two go after the girl I will handle the Veela and the elder ginger. Remember capture not kill there will be plenty of time for that later." as she turned she Apparated 500 feet to the east appearing just in front a surprised Bill Weasely " Ah Love where do you think you are going" With a flash of her wand she had a whip around Bill's Neck pulling him off balance

Only to catch a well placed Fireball in the face, Turning to address the newest threat "Oh the bird wants to play does she" she said with a giggle tapping her wand on her thigh "Yes play we shall Sectumsepra" she cried out and the cutter flashed crossing the distance only to collide with the back of Ron Weasely. Silence filled the night as Bellatrix realized what she had done and the punishment she would receive she turned to sprint away only to run straight into the fist of Bill Weasely. She came up spitting teeth and cursing having dropper wand she went for her back up only to hear the familiar voice call out

"Accio wands" and the steady clip of of Mad eye's wooden leg "Weasely, Delacour get young Ronald to these coordinates there is a healer there who knows the counter to the curse she cast" he said as he handed them a paper. "Go now we can talk later go now."

They nodded and with a pop they were gone.

"What now Moody" Bellatrix spat out "Come to take me back to azkaban, You know it won't hold me . He will come for me."

"No Bellatrix Lestrange I am not taking you in. For the death Sirius Black, the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom there is but one punishment" Without a second thought Alastor moody did the world a favor and put down a rabid bitch "Aveda Kadavra"

–

Ginny and Charlie were running as they ran Charlie spotted a figure and through a powerful bludgeoner and was not dismayed as the mans face became a fine red mist. He stopped grabbed Ginny and was beginning to apparate when pain seared his side and the blackness swallowed him.

Ginny was angry her parents were gone she had no idea what was happening to the others her blood boiled to fight yet she let charlie pull her along. Then suddenly they stopped charlie grasped her to him and felt like she was being pulled through a tube then she felt herself being ripped away from her brother as blackness overcame her as well.

The two pursuing death eaters looked at each other one said to the other "the brother will likely die"

the other replied "Yes, too bad that red head waif got away though could have had some real fun with her." they both laughed as they Apparated away.

–

Mulciber arrived at the Rookery only to find it Dark so he went in turn to the office of the quibbler which it too was dark so he returned to the rookery and waited for three hours only for no one to return home he did the next best thing dispatched half his team to destroy the quibbler while he and two others set about destroying the Rookery.

–

Avery gathered a small team of four and Apparated to edge of the Longbottom estate and proceed to dismantle the wards unfortunately he did not take the time to see who was at the house.

Algernon Croaker was visiting his younger sister Augusta Longbottom and by extension his great nephew Neville. They had just finished dinner and were in the recreation room playing billiards

"Neville my boy, how did you like your visit to our department" Algernon asked wanting to get a more accurate reason as to why Harry Potter,his nephew, and their friends went to the ministry in the first place. Judging from the looks on his nephews face and his body language he could tell Neville was disturbed by the trip "Come now lad you are not in any trouble I just want to know why you went."

Neville who had been looking at his feet "Harry's received a vision courtesy of v..v..v.V..Voldemort" He stuttered out "His godfather Sirius Black was being tortured by Voldemort" He said with more confidence " We didn't know if it was real or not and we tried getting outside confirmation however we had no support at Hogwarts. Then we acted on the information as we knew it. It turned out to be a ruse to get Harry into the department of mysteries in the hall of prophecies to get a prophecy concerning the two of them I guess."

Croaker nodded admiring his nephews bravery "The two houses Potter and Longbottom had been allies for more than eight centuries, you did right by standing with young Harry" He then frowned as he felt the wards tingle.

Neville looked at his great uncle "Whats wrong uncle?" he asked somewhat nervously and was about to speak again when Augusta walked into the room.

"We are about to have unwelcome guests." Augusta said hoping this night would not see the end of her families.

Algernon smiled "Not to worry sister dear we are quite well protected here."

Avery and his crew moved toward the manor house when they felt rather than saw new wards flair to life around them and Grey hooded unspeakable s The fight was over before it even began as the unspeakable s executed the four death eaters. Stunning Avery before he could even cast a spell.

Neville looked thoughtful as he saw the spell fire out on the lawn "If they came for me they will come for the others as well. We are all in danger and Hermione is the only one of us to have no real defense ." he cried out as he ran to the floo.

Amelia Bones walked onto the Longbottom property as the cleanup was occurring seeing Algernon and and Augusta were discussing the events "Algernon you should have told me you upgraded the wards!"

"Now now sister Dear I was going to just as soon as we were finished unfortunately the Death-eaters arrived before we were done. Ah Amelia good of you to come we have a prisoner for you to question before we execute him."

Amelia smiled "well I think I can" she was interrupted when Neville burst back into the room

"The burrow is gone, so is the rookery and there is no way to reach Hermione or Harry."

Amelia cleared her throat and shot the young man a look that would have quelled any out burst but the young man fixed his 'aunty' a defiant look that said 'yes aunty'.

"We were made aware that there was going to be a kidnapping attempt by a third party the death-eaters must have caught wind and tried to preempt the attempt." Amelia her irritation showing as three different patronus appeared in the room declaring that the rookery and the quibbler had been destroyed, The Burrow had been all but leveled, Molly and Arthur were dead, Bill, Fleur and Ronald were routed to Hogwarts Charlie and Ginny were missing. And that there were complications at the Grangers residence of a delicate nature.

Amelia came to a conclusion "We need to place Neville and the others in protective custody."

Croaker looked at her speculatively "you do know your Auror force is is riddled with death eater sympathizers as is the ministry on the whole."

Amelia smiled "oh I know thankfully none of them made it to strike team alpha and we are using an outside contractor on this one."

"Who?" Croaker asked now genuinely curious

"Al-Mensir"

Croaker raised and eye brow "Well I will give that they will be well protected but why him his line of work is shall we say in opposition to your own is it not."

Amelia smiled once again "Let us just say that he was a friend of Mr. Potters Maternal grandparents and leave it at that."

Neville broke into the conversation "well that's all well and good but my mates are in danger so can we move this along.

The adults all laughed "Neville could you floo my home and ask Susan to come through she will be going with us."

Neville nodded and went back to the floo.

–

Peter had been industrious having already found Hermione Grangers parents business address in the muggle phone book and had Hitched a ride home with them and they didn't even notice him disillusioned in the back of their SUV.

"Honey I think we need to talk with Hermione" Sylvie Granger said to her husband who in turn nodded his assent.

"She is hiding something and I think it might have something to do Harry." Robert Granger responded with some exasperation tinging his voice "She was so very pale and weak when she returned from school."

Wormtail was shocked he was certain she would have told her parents everything he waited until they pulled up to the house and the car was in park and he stunned both of them from behind taking a few hairs from Mr. Granger he put them in a potion and downed the foul tasting potion in one go. 'The dark lord had been very thankful for the potion it made setting people up so much easier. Now it would help break the last Potter' Peter thought as he slowly became Mr. Granger he then enervated his wife "Imperio" he incanted and watched with grim satisfaction as her eyes glazed over. "Now dear I before we go in the house we are going to do a few things. I want you perform oral sex on me and you will swallow me to the root." he grinned maliciously taking into account the length and girth afforded by his transformation.

Sylvie nodded her head and proceeded to unzip his pants and began running her tongue up and down his length swirling her tongue around the tip she noisily slurped her way down until she hit the point of her gag reflex and she started back up only to have "Robert" force his head into her throat. Peter for his part was in heaven he had heard from others tales what it was like to use a woman under imperious and from where he sat now they downplayed the experience or they had no taste for the act at all. He felt the head of his member lodge in her throat and since it was his first time he could not stop his reaction which was to flood her mouth a prodigious amount of semen found its way into her stomach. "Now dear clean yourself up we must have a discussion with our daughter." Peter said quietly while groping Mrs. Granger 'god I need to do this more often.' "When we get inside call Hermione down to the kitchen then you are to go into the bathroom and slit your wrists from wrist to elbow." in the excitement of his sexual rush Wormtail forgot to re-stun Mr. Granger whom he was going to frame for what was to come.

Hermione was in her room looking over the material for the coming year wondering if Harry was okay but was broken form her revery by her mothers voice "Hermione could you please come down to the kitchen we want to talk to you" she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt she could not hide this from her parents anymore. She slowly trudged down the stairs Saying hi to her mother as she passed her and barely noted the bathroom door closing. Not knowing it would be the last time she ever saw her mother. She stepped into the kitchen her eyes downcast she never saw the blow that caused her to lose consciousness. When she awoke She found her self spread eagle bound to the kitchen table naked looking into the eyes of her father who himself was naked and had eyes filled with lust and the only thing she could think 'The death-eaters got her and mom.'

Peter could see the fear in her eyes and decided to play with her a bit he walked mechanically with euphoric expression on his face and calmly mounted her feeling her struggle against her bonds he slipped the head of his member in her feeling how tight she was he groaned and forced his way through her maidenhead. Peter was secretly enjoying every moment of what he was doing.

For Hermione it was a season in hell her insides burned with pain that she thought she would never have felt and from her own father. She began muttering "No Daddy, Please daddy fight it.. no please stop" her pleadings only spurred Wormtail to abuse her harder until at last the pain became so bad that she finally blacked out. Peter noted that she had lost consciousness again so he took the time to reposition her bent over the table so he could finish the job and totally break Harry Potters best friend.

–

In the garage Robert Granger slowly came to consciousness and stumbled out of the car only to hear a pop behind him he reached for the closest thing to him which happened to be a hand held soil aerator he spun only to meet the concerned gaze of a pink haired Auror his daughter had called Tonks. "Tonks?" he queried

"Mr. Granger are you okay why are you looking like you want to spike me with that aerator?"

"Someone got the drop on me I just woke up, Sylvie and Hermione..." his face got pale as the thoughts crossed his mind he dropped the tool went to a drawer that had an electronic combination lock in his work bench quickly punched in the code and pulled out the wickedest looking fighting knife and .44 caliber hand gun slotted an 8 round clip and went into the house Tonks trailing behind him sent out a request for tactical assistance via patronus. As they proceeded into the house.

–

Hermione came to thinking it had all been a bad dream when she felt a warm hand on her bare bottom "Hermione you have been a naughty little girl did you know that?" Not waiting for an answer he continued "Do you know what happens to bad little girls?" he asked as he leaned down until his breath tickled the back of her neck "They get punished by the Dark lord!" he whispered as he sank into her bare backside slowly enjoying the lithe girls screams and thrashing.

His enjoyment however was cut short as Robert Granger Captain S.A.S Retired saw what was happening to his only child and put three round into the guy who looked like him one in each shoulder and and one base of his pelvis the last thing Peter felt was not heaven but the a bullet fracturing his pelvis causing him to penetrate Hermione violently her scream brought Roger back to the present as he pulled the clone of him off his daughter. "Hermione" he said softly as he removed the last of her bonds. Hermione rather than turning to her father fled to the wall farthest away from seeing Tonks set her mind somewhat at ease "Tonks"she sobbed "Keep him away from me " she cried bitterly.

Logically, Robert understood his daughters reaction, emotionally he was destroyed. He turned to Tonks "Could you take her to a healer I need to find my wife" He then went through the house like he had gone through houses in Northern Ireland and when he looked in the master bath he found the love of his life dead by her own hand. He sat for a long moment before breaking down and crying for everything he lost.

Tonks walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder "Sir Reinforcements have arrived and moving your daughter and you to a more secure location."

Robert raised his head looked slowly around the place he once called home and all he could see were the times with his wife. "Who sanctioned this? Dumbledore? The Dark Lord, Hermione told us about last year? Who?"

"Dumbledore may be a lot of things someone who condones rape is not one of them." Tonks said a her face a little green "My guess is the Dark Lord was trying to hurt Harry Potter. You all were collateral damage I am afraid. We will take you and your daughter and hide you. At least that's what I was coming here to do."

Robert looked up "Since this happened because of my daughters association with Mr. Potter. I would like to speak with young man as it seems like he more than anyone has done more to protect my daughter and I would like to share some of my training with him.

A healer stepped into the bathroom "Mr. Granger, Auror Tonks I had to give Hermione a calming fraught and a dreamless sleep dose we are now ready to portkey out of here." Then she took in the state of the late Mrs. Granger "If you would like sir we will see to your wife's body is cared for with the utmost respect"

Roger Granger looked at his feet then looked skyward and said a prayer. And walked out to his sleeping daughter. Tonks followed him handing him a portkey as he held Hermione. And with a pull behind the naval they were gone the rest of the response team was gone shortly after with Sylvie Grangers body.

–

As Karma finished her story the first of the Harry's friends arrived Parvati was there when Neville and Susan arrived with her aunt and his grandmother and great uncle. Wisely she kept silent and then an unconscious Hermione and her father along Tonks and the others showed up.

Harry came out and saw everyone who arrived when a man with a turban entered the room and gave an update. " Luna and Xeno Lovegood are currently en route from Sweden their home and place of business have been destroyed, Charlie Weasely has been found and brought to St Mungos injured I am sorry to say that Ronald Weasely lost his life to Bellatrix Lestrange saving His older brothers fiance from a lethal dark cutting curse. Molly an Arthur Weasely were killed by cascading ward failure when they blunted the assault on the Burrow. Ginny Weasely is currently missing we have people looking around Ottery St. Catchpole." He paused and looked at Mr. Granger who nodded "Mrs Sylvie Granger was put under imperious and used savagely before being commanded to kill herself. Hermione Granger assaulted sexually twice by a this man" he showed a picture of peter pettigrew "who was under the influence of polyjuice potion. Thew man is now deceased thanks to the efforts of Mr. Robert

Granger." the man fell silent.

Karma turned to the girls present "Could you ladies see to Hermione's needs over the next few days."

Moody looked at Robert Granger and was about to speak when Harry walked up to him "Mr Granger I am sorry to meet you under these circumstances, I am Harry Potter and Hermione is like a sister to me her loss is mine and I am sorry you got pulled into this but I swear magic as witness the man who set this in motion will pay."

Robert smiled a nasty smile " I think you and I will get along just fine Mr. Potter."

Harry then went off to the other side of the foyer and looking out a window tried to hold his tears back until finally they over came him.

"hey Mate Don't cry because I am gone" he heard the voice as a spectral form of Ron Weasely appeared "It was my time. It was an honor to defend bill and Fleur. But that's not why I am here mate. You cannot blame yourself for this any of it this was all done at Voldemort behest blame him . Train and avenge us." Ron looked around the room everyone having stopped and looked at him as the remaining Weasely's portkeyed tears and worry lining their face. "Mate find Ginny and be there for Hermione I think this may be the straw that breaks her and she will need her best friend. I ask you to this in my stead and let her know that in spite of the time I spend aggravating her that I do and will always care for her." he turned and faded out of sight.

Karma immediately took command "everyone will be shown to a room we can meet tomorrow and discuss this days events. "Padma show Harry to the apprentices room as of now his education at Hogwarts is more than likely over."

with that everyone was shown to a room.

Harry and Padma came to room that had a simple bed, a desk and a bookshelf.

"Padma, I want to thank you for earlier you said what I needed to here as opposed to what I wanted to hear."

Padma smiled "Your welcome Harry. Have a good night I will see you in the morning" she said giving him a hug and she left the room.

Harry's last thoughts before falling into a troubled sleep 'where is Ginny, and Padme is really nice.


End file.
